A Long Road Back
by stressedmess247
Summary: Lizzie Bennet knew coming back home was not going to be easy. She hadn't been home since she and her ex-fiance William Darcy broke up. Now that it was time to go back, she realizes how much it's going to take to get things back to how they used to be.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since Lizzie had been home. She had been stuck at the Meryton Airport for 20 minutes waiting for her luggage to finally come through. She totally regretted bringing it, but hey, a girl can never have too many "just-in-case" outfits. When she finally did get it, she made a beeline towards the sliding doors heading outside. She met the cold air and pulled her sweater closer to her.

Lydia, her younger sister was supposed to pick her up, but hadn't called or answered any of Lizzie's messages. She tried one more time, but it rang and went to voicemail. Lizzie was annoyed at Lydia and wanted to call her dad instead, but he was probably too busy at home to get her. She sighed one more time, until an unexpected silver car pulled up in front of her. For a moment she had thought it was Sugar Ray, Lydia's 16th's birthday present from her parents, then she finally realized the car was in deed Lydia's.

"Hey loser! I've been driving around for the last 15 minutes, how long have you been standing here?"

"A very long time." Lizzie answered.

"No you haven't!" Lydia frowned. It took all but one second for them both to laugh, and the anger Lizzie had moments ago evaporated when she embraced her sister. "Hi Lizzie, I've missed you." Lydia said, "How about we get you home?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"Dad wanted to come, but Mom made him stay and start putting chairs outside. He's been hiding in the garage all day."

"Sounds just like Dad." Lizzie laughed.

"How was the flight?" Lydia asked.

"It was just fine."

"Any cute guys sit next to you?"

"No, it was a shame too, I mean look at me, who wouldn't want any of this." She gestured sarcastically to her top knot hair, yoga pants and old college sweater.

"What happened to that boyfriend in Derbyshire? What was his name? Nicholas?"

"Nicholas isn't my boyfriend Lyds, he's my boss."

"Wait, you haven't had a boyfriend since Will?"

"Lydia."

"Have you at least gotten laid since? Three years is a long ass time."

"Don't be ridiculous." Lizzie said.

"So you have?" Lydia raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Lydia." Lizzie laughed over her.

"Fine, then don't!"

"Will Jane and Charlie be there when we get back?"

"They said they'll be over for dinner. Will might be coming over too. But I do know we're going out to lunch with them tomorrow."

Lizzie sighed; she would have been totally fine with dinner with just her family, but she didn't know how she would handle having Will there too. Thinking of him made her replay their last conversation over and over. It was burned into the back of her skull. No matter how hard she tried to forget it, she could not.

Will was standing in front of her, holding her shoulders. She remembered his touch and how she could not make herself look up at him. "I cannot do this anymore Will." Her eyes swelling with tears.

"Why Lizzie? Tell me and I'll change."

"No." She felt a lump in her throat, saying anything was so hard for her. "You are the hardest person anyone could love. I don't love you."

"Bullshit Lizzie!" He tried to kiss her, hug her, anything so that she wouldn't say those things to him. She pushed him away and she could remember the way he looked when he brought his arms down to his side in defeat. Lizzie said bye and left.

Two years later, he moved on. He was on the cover of the Meryton magazine and featured in the Derbyshire newspaper as one of the top ten eligible bachelors. William smiled for all the pictures, but it wasn't how he really smiled. When he was happy, he usually had more chink in his smile. The dimple on his right cheek was more prominent.

Lizzie too moved on with her life. She had taken a job in Derbyshire, which was 8 hours away, in a different time zone. Angie was a producer at one of the bigger news stations down there. She was totally content with her life, but there were times when she just missed Will. Lydia noticed how quiet Lizzie was being and let the radio fill the silence.

It was another hour from Meryton to Longbourn, a couple cities away. SHe was more than happy when she saw her father sitting outside with his mug of tea.

"My Lizzie is home!" He called out, getting out of his seat.

"Hello Papa!" She hugged him tight.

"Come inside, I hope when your mother sees you, she'll tone down the crazy."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "I don't really think that's possible." She pulled her luggage behind her and followed him inside.

"Hi Mama!" Lizzie said walking into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

"We're having green bean casserole, it's almost done, we're just waiting for Lizzie and Lydia." he turned around and was surprised when she saw her middle daughter, "good god, you and your sister sound so much alike." Mrs. Bennet pulled Lizzie into a tight hug, "Hello darling."

Lizzie looked around, "Where is he?"

"Your Boyfriend is upstairs."

Lizzie took off to go upstairs, as she did her mom called out, "Jane had said it would only be her for dinner tonight."

"Alright." Lizzie said a little relieved. She wouldn't have to put up with ex-fiance's and her brother-in-law. "Boyfriend!" Lizzie called out. She heard the jingling from a little bell come towards her. She dropped to her knees and let the small dog run to her. She petted him and picked him up, "hi Boyfriend!" She kissed his head.

Dinner was really nice. It was the first one where it was just the five of them: Papa, Mama, Jane, Lizzie and Lydia.

"Oh Lizzie, you should see the cute little goodie bags Caroline has made."

"Yeah, so cute." Lydia said under her breath.

"I cannot wait to see them Janie."

"Everything is going to be perfect Jane." Mrs. Bennet said. "You need to put out the tables tomorrow alright Allan?"

"I already did it sweetheart."

"You did?!" She turned around and looked into the backyard. "When did you do that?"

"Lizzie took a long time to get home."

"Papa!" Lizzie smiled. "Lydia is the one that drove right past me like seven times!"

"That's only because you didn't look like you. And if you want to blame someone, blame Janie!"

"Me? Why?" Jane asked laughing.

"Because you were too busy making the cute little goody bags… you could have picked up Lizzie from the airport."

"Would you have rather worked on them with Caroline yourself?"

"Nevermind, blame me." Lydia retreated. The whole table laughed.

"So do we get to find out what the little guy's name is going to be?" Lizzie asked.

"No, you have to wait, just like everyone else is going to have to."

She pouted, "fine"

After dinner, Jane followed Lizzie up to her room and sat on her bed, "I'm so glad you're here Lizzie."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Janie."

"I know, but you've missed a lot of other things."

"I call and skype every holiday." Lizzie said, scratching Boyfriend's tummy. "I text you everyday."

"It's not the same Lizzie." Jane said.

"I know."

Jane opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped herself. "Just say it Jane." Lizzie finally said.

"Is it because of Will?"

"No." She answered immediately. She had trained herself to deliver that line perfectly. She didn't rush it, or sound defensive. "You know, work." Work was her excuse for missing Thanksgivings and Christmases and birthdays.

"I know." Jane said.

Lydia burst into the room and plopped onto the bed with her sister, she immediately turned and pointed at Jane, "you're out because you're married and pregnant." She turned to Lizzie, let's go out tonight."

"Out? Where?"

"Downtown Meryton. Come on Lizzie! I'm finally old enough to drink with you, and you're actually here. Let's go out…have fun," very quietly she added, "Get a tattoo."

"Tattoo?" Lizzie laughed. "Nope."

"Lizzie." Lydia pleaded, she used her puppydog eyes. "Please." She took boyfriend and held him up, "Pwease Lizzie."

"Goddamn it." Lizzie sighed, "fine. I'm going to call Charlotte, I haven't seen her in so long, she's always down for fun."

"Awesome! Thanks, I'm going to go get ready. Please look hot. We're going out in public Lizzie, don't be such a downer." Lydia left the room.

"Oh my god." Lizzie said laughing, "what was that?"

"That was you all of high school."

"No!?" Jane nodded, "Why did I just say yes?"

"Call me before you do anything stupid please." Jane asked.

Charlotte was ready to go out. "I cannot believe I finally have you back!" She hugged Lizzie for the hundredth time. "Good lord you look s hot."

"You look fantastic as well."

"Thank you my dear, I've been working out like a maniac trying to get my figure back. I hadn't realized how much I'd changed since being with Collins.

"Five years is a long time."

"Damn right it is. What is it about guys and keeping their hands to themselves? Why can't they just- forget it. Let's get shitfaced tonight!"

Lydia perked up when she heard the last part, "yeah!" Shots were passed out and they called for a cab. Everyone was dancing, grinding and sticking to each other. Charlotte had her hands up, holding Lizzie's hands as guys were dancing behind them. Lydia came over, three guys in tow. She gestured to them, "This is Tim, Jayson and George."

"George Wickham?" Lizzie asked, he looked familiar.

"Lizzie Bennet?!"

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, mutual friend I guess." George said. "How you doing?"

"Great, good." Lizzie smiled. George looked good. He was Will's college roommate freshman and sophomore year before he and Lizzie decided to move in with each other. He was basically his other best friend. "What about you?"

"Doing great, living life Lizzie."

Lydia was excited, "this is perfect. These guys know the owner of Ink Addicts and said they'll get us the hookup."

"I'm not nearly drunk enough for that shit." Charlotte said.

"Me neither." Lizzie agreed.

"We'll take care of that." Jayson said. They took more shots and danced some more.

It was more of a blur on how they got there, but they got to Ink Addicts. Drunk Lizzie loved to talk on the phone, more than she already did. Her finger hovered over her sister's name and pressed it.

"Janie, we're at Ink Addicts, and I'm going to get a tattoo."

"Lizzie, you're crazy! Who are you with?"

"Lydia, Charlotte, Jayson, George and Tim."

"We're going to come and get you."

"We're fine Jane. Totally fine! Bye!"

Lizzie sat next to George and started picking out her tattoo design. "Where should I get it?"

"On your hip. Right here." He pointed on her body and let his fingers stay on her. "Are you still with good old Will? I figured you two would have a bunch of kids running around by now."

"Nope. I live in Derbyshire. Will and I broke up a long time ago."

"Wow. Derbyshire? Shit." George's mind started turning gears.

"How about this one?" She pointed to a simple mandala design. "It's so pretty."

"That's hot Liz. It would be so hot on you."

The next thing she knew, Lizzie was on the bed, with her dress ridden up, so her hips were exposed. George stood by her watching. Lydia was adding small ones to her collection of random tattoos and Charlotte passed out on the seats by the door.

Lizzie understood why everyone wanted to go to Ink Addict, because they worked fast and tried to make it as painless as possible.

Soon, she heard the door open and turned to look over. Charlie came in holding a cart of hot coffee with Will standing behind him. She tried not to move, "holy shit!" she yelled out loud.

Charlie chucked and walked towards her. "Sup Lizzie. Where's Lydia?"

"Over there… somewhere." She pointed in the general direction of the other room. Charlie nodded and walked that way. "Look George, it's Will. Hi Will."

George Wickham smirked, and nodded towards Will. Lizzie hadn't noticed, but George's hands were still touching her. William looked at him, then at her, "get your hands off of her."

"Wow, someones still sensitive huh? Word is, you two aren't dating anymore, so I wouldn't get your panties in a bunch little Willy."

Will repeated, "Get away from her."

"What are you going to do about it?" George challenged stepping towards Will.

"If you bitches fight, it better be far away from here. Take it outside."

They hadn't noticed but Lizzie passed out on the table, and the artist kept buzzing away. The two guys had enough respect to take the fight outside.

George took a swing at Will, but Will ducked away. "I bet you've been waiting years to do this?"

"To kick your ass? I don't know why I didn't earlier."

Will and George started to punch at each other, never landing a clean hit. Will pushed George away and punched his gut, knocking the wind out of him. He then punched him again, "that is for my sister." He punched George again, making sure he stayed down, "That's for Lizzie." Will grabbed George and brought him inside. He stayed on the seats opposite of Charlotte, and Will walked over to Lizzie and Charlie.

"What the hell dude." Charlie asked.

"Don't right now Charles."

They both looked at Lizzie, her tattoo was coming along, and was almost done. "Where's Lydia and Charlotte?" Lizzie asked when she came to.

"They're in the car Lizzie.' Charlie said. "Come on."

Lizzie stumbled behind Charlie towards Will's car.

The three girls woke up the next morning with giant headaches. They were on the the couch of Charlotte's apartment. Next to her, Lizzie found aspirin and water. She quickly took it. She looked at the time, it was almost eleven. She woke Lydia up, and told her to make herself presentable. They were going to be late for their lunch date with Jane and Charlie. Lizzie, was sore, but she didn't know why until she looked down and saw a tattoo sitting on her hip.

She laughed at her stupidity, and groaned realizing that last night actually happened.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lizzie and Lydia got back home, their hair, their make-up, the overall nature of their arrival had their dad laughing at them.

"You two look like you had a ton of fun last night."

"Tons." Lizzie smiled. "I call shower first!"

"You two better hurry up, your mother is almost ready."

When he said "almost ready" he actually meant that they had precisely one hour to finish getting ready for their lunch. Lizzie washed herself and got ready, careful not to touch the tattoo. She applied minimal makeup, and perched sunglasses on her nose.

"Are you girls ready?" Their mother laughed.

"Yes!" Lydia and Lizzie replied. They looked at each other, and laughed as they came down the stairs.

"Jane invited everyone to the lunch, it's going to be the four of us, Caroline, Will and his sister."

"Gigi is here?" Lizzie asked. Her mother nodded. "God, I haven't seen her for a really long time. I bet she's all grown up and everything."

The rest of the party was already seated, waiting for the rest of the Bennets to arrive. Around the table was Jane, Charlie, Caroline, Will and Gigi. Her parents sat by Jane, and left the seat next to Gigi open. Georgiana Darcy was signing to her brother. Lizzie did not see all of it, but she had signed along the lines of 'I didn't know she was back in town." Will waved her off and told her to be nice to Lizzie.

Lizzie had spent years learning ASL so that she could talk and have conversations with Gigi without Will having to translate everything for her. She smiled and said hello to everyone at the table.

_How are you Gigi?_

_Fine, thank you Lizzie._

_It's so nice seeing you again. You're so tall and a beautiful young woman. I see that your school is treating you well._

_It is a good school._

Lizzie felt really proud of herself that she was able to communicate with Gigi still, she hadn't forgotten her sign, or had to fingerspell any of the words. But at the same time, she could tell Gigi was blowing her off. She didn't understand why. They were friends, they were supposed to be friends. As the conversations carried on, Caroline started to feel like she was not getting enough attention.

"So, Elizabeth, how is everything in Derbyshire?"

"It's so great Caroline."

"What is it you do again? Weren't you an assistant something?"

"Oh, no actually, I _produce_ now." Lizzie smiled emphasizing the difference in promotion. "I'm in charge of the news channel down there." She looked at Caroline, who obviously had a loss of words. Lizzie wanted so much to yell, "suck it bitch! That's right!" Lizzie had a theory about Caroline. That she has always had it out for Lizzie, ever since Caroline met her, she didn't really like Lizzie. The feeling was mutual, especially since finding out that Caroline had the total hots for William. Now, she wasn't supposed to care if Will and Caroline got together, he wasn't dating Lizzie anymore. He wasn't hers, sure he was the guy that she has known her whole life, her first kiss, her first dance at prom, and the first guy she fell in love with when she was 13, the guy she lost her virginity to. He was a lot of her firsts, but now he wasn't hers.

"That's wonderful." As if she couldn't get any more plastic.

"Oh, hey Charlie, thanks for the aspirin last night." Lizzie said. Lydia echoed the gratitude.

"That was all Will." He nodded at his best friend. William smiled slightly, then went back to poking at his food.

"Thank you William!" Lydia yelled from across the table.

"You're welcome Lyds." He said.

The lunch was so good. Lizzie was beyond full and could hardly breathe. "Lizzie, do you want to come over later? I can take you home." Jane asked.

"Yeah! Sure." She answered.

"You too Will?" He looked up at Jane with wide eyes, obviously not paying attention. "Can you come over?"

He turned to Gigi, _Do you mind if I go to Jane and Charlie's? Do you want to go?_

_Take me home first, I'm tired._ Gigi signed back.

"I'll take Gigi home first, then I'll come over."

"Alright, sounds good." Charlie said.

"Bathroom break." Jane announced, "come with me Lizzie?"

"What is this? The 10th grade?" Charlie asked.

The sisters stuck their tongues out at him.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night." Lizzie started when they got to the bathroom.

"Oh, no. It was really entertaining. Charlotte sent me videos."

"That's when the clothes came off?" She said, like an epiphany.

"Yup." She flushed the toilet and came out of the stall, "it's just something happened last night, and Will won't tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"He was kind of really excited to see you Lizzie. Yesterday, he wouldn't say it, but he was. He and Charlie just got stuck at work. Now he's all- quiet."

"I honestly don't know" Lizzie shrugged, "and I don't know why you think it's my fault."

"Be nice to him please Lizzie."

"I being nice." Lizzie said, "I am nice!"

When they walked to the table, she saw Gigi signing to Will. She watched Gigi sign that she didn't care. Will told her she was being rude, but stopped when the two girls returned to the table.

Gigi walked away, towards the car without saying bye to anyone. Lizzie looked back at her and sighed. She didn't understand. She did meet Will's glance when she looked back, and turned away quickly.

Lydia was glad to go home with her parents, she could go back to sleep, and then wake up to start on the homework she had due later that week. Caroline was off to meet with her socialite friends and shop while she was in Netherfield.

Lizzie got into the back seat of Charlie and Jane's car. "Was it a wicked hangover Lizzie?"

"It was beyond terrible, I still felt like I was spinning when I woke up, and this tattoo was not the best idea."

"I told you not to do anything stupid."

"I know, I know, I was such a cliche last night."

She collapsed onto their couch and closed her eyes. She fell into a light sleep, waking up to her phone ringing. Her eyes shot open, and William Darcy was sitting on the couch opposite of her looking down at his phone. Goddamn it, he saw her sleeping.

"Hello?" She said answering the phone. It was her assistant Kitty.

"Lizzie, he have a problem."

"What kind of problem Kitty?" Lizzie got up and took the call outside. She sighed as she listened to the report and thought about it. "You're kidding me right?" Kitty sounded like she was panicking, "No, it's fine Kitty, we'll take care of it. I just need you to send him a hard copy of the green folder. There should be one on my desk. Go get it, look through it, make sure everything is there, then take it to Nick. Please make sure he gets it. Thank you Kitty." Her assistant was still on the line, ranting about it being her fault, "Kitty, it's fine, just go fix it."

She checked her email and sent a couple in response. She shot Kitty a text message to make sure she was okay, but heard her name behind her, "Lizzie?" She watched Will stand awkwardly in front of her, "I'm sorry." Will was putting out a cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked."

"It's a bad habit, sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I don't know if you saw Gigi earlier-"

"No, I didn't. She was fine, she talked to me. And if this is you trying to talk to me. Will, you're doing a terrible job."

"I know, I just-"

"What's the damn problem Will?"

"I don't know."

"You do know, but you just don't tell me. You don't want to tell me, and that's what frustrates me so much. You're such a smart man with a brilliant mind-"

"Goose-"

"No, you don't get to call me that, not anymore."

She returned back inside and sat on the couch next to her sister. "Everything alright?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, not a problem I can't take care of." She put her hand on her sister's stomach, "is he kicking?"

Will came in a little while later, probably trying to air out the smell of the cigarettes.

"Alright, now that we have your attention, you two have been chosen to be this baby's godparents and God forbid anything happen, but we want you two to know that there are perks to this job other than making him call you Uncle or Auntie Favorite." Jane started, "we got you a little something."

Charlie handed both Lizzie and Will a small box, "it's kind of lame, but you two have always been there for us, and we know you'll be here for our little guy too."

Lizzie found a necklace with a small pendant in her box. It had an engraved heart of it. She looked over at William's present, a new money clip. She jumped up and hugged her sister and brother-in-law. "Thank you, so so so much."

"Yeah, thank you." Will said shaking Charlie's hand.

Jane disappeared to the bathroom again, and Lizzie was smiling at her phone, "Who are you texting Lizzie? Looks interesting."

"It's Charlotte. She's been talking to one of the guys from last night and she wants me to go with her when she sees him."

"NO." Will said quickly. "no."

"What the hell?" Lizzie said looking at him, "what makes you think I'm going to listen to you. You know George, Will."

"I do, you don't."

"What? Are we in the third grade? I can't have more than one friend?"

"If you knew what-"

"You could just tell us." Lizzie waited. He just stared back at her intensely. Thank god his phone started to ring, he answered it and watched Gigi sign. He signed _no_ and that he would leave right away.

"I have to go." He quickly got up. "Bye Jane! I'll see you tomorrow."

He shut the door behind him, "stupid asshole." Lizzie said crossing her arms.

"You know that he pretty much saved your ass last night." Charlie said.

"What?" She demanded.

"Yeah, while you were drunk off your ass, one of the creeps was trying to make a move."

"So he got jealous and kept me from getting laid?"

"God, you need to know your limit Lizzie. He was looking out for you. The guy was really touchy, with you, I was getting uncomfortable."

"Oh."

"He's had a tough year Liz. He finally started to see someone but"

Jane came into the room and he stopped talking, "Where's Will?"

"He needed to go." Lizzie said. "What were you saying Charlie?"

"I don't know what happened. They just stopped seeing each other."

"You told her?" Jane asked.

"They're both my best friends Janie!"

"Lizzie, I wanted to tell you, but Will asked us not to talk about it."

"Oh, it's fine." Lizzie said. She thought about Will seeing other people. The idea of her seeing other people was fine, but when she tried to imagine Will with another woman, it really bothered her. She didn't want to show Jane and Charlie so she tried to play it cool, "It's his problem, not mine."

Charlie sighed, "He still loves you."

"Charles." Jane said, warningly.

"She had to know." He put his hands up and walked away.

Lizzie sat very still. "I'm not going to apologize for him." Jane said, quietly, "I want to, but he is right."

"Can you take me home please?" Lizzie asked.

The radio was off in Angelica's car, making the awkwardness more awkwards. Lizzie didn't speak until they were parked outside her dad's house. "Why didn't you tell me about his girlfriend?"

"I knew you weren't seeing anyone and I didn't want you to-"

"Jane, I left him. Have you ever thought that maybe seeing him with someone else would've helped me get over him? I. Left. Him. I've felt guilty every day since."

"Why are you so mean to him all the time Lizzie? Right before you got here, he was so happy. Gigi was coming down for the weekend, and he didn't say it, but he was excited to see you to."

"I don't know… I'm scared maybe."

"Scared of what?"

"Nothing, nevermind." She chickened out. She was scared to tell her sister that she was scared that she might still love him, even after all this time. If she was nice to Will, he wouldn't hate her, and if he didn't hate her, she would hate herself even more for leaving him.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Promised who what?" Lizzie asked.

"William. I told him that I wouldn't tell anyone not even Charlie."

"What did you promise him Janie?"

"He caught them you know. His girlfriend and another guy. Then he saw texts that they'd been sending each other."

"Other guy?"

Jane nodded, "You'll be cool tomorrow right? You're not going to act all weird because you know all this?"

"Uh, yeah, I won't." Lizzie answered. Her mental gears already in motion. "You should get going. Charlie probably wouldn't want you home late."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you tomorrow Lizzie. Make sure you get some sleep tonight."

Not likely. Lizzie walked through the front door, and found her mom making desserts. She had batter in mixing bowls and cupcake tins everywhere. "Lizzie, you're home, good."

"I'm almost done, just a few more things, then I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted."

"I can finish it all up Mama." Lizzie offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go ahead and get some sleep, you're going to want to look fresh faced tomorrow morning."

Mrs. Bennet patted Lizzie's arm, "Thank you sweetheart. Don't stay up too late. Love you."

"Love you too." She finished the last batch of cupcakes and washed the dishes. She let the cupcakes cool, then started on filling candy jars with sugar and skittles. Lizzie finished everything around 11 and made her way upstairs. Boyfriend was laying on her bed and looked up when she came inside. Sher head was still running and she kept thinking back to what Jane had said. She ran through every action Will had done since she got back and then she thought about how bitchy she had been towards him. She winced at the memory, and wished that she could switch it off so she could sleep. Rather, she got up and got a head start on cleaning and putting up the smaller banners inside the house.

She cleaned until there was nothing else to clean. It was 1:39 am. She had 12 hours and 21 minutes until the baby shower. She had nothing to do, and sleep was definitely not an option. She grabbed the spare keys to her dad's car and drove around. She drove for half an hour, and somehow ended up in front of Will's apartment. It could have all been muscle memory, but part of her wanted to talk to him. She debated on whether or not to call him. She looked down at her phone as her thumb hovered over his name. What would she do? What would she say? She buried her head in her hands and yelled in frustration.

"Hello?" She heard a muffled voice? "Lizzie?" She looked down at her phone, she accidentally did call him. She couldn't play it off. She froze for a moment.

"Hello?" He said again.

"Will? Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to call."

"It's alright."

Then it was quiet.

"Uhm…" He started, "I think we should talk."

"Yeah, yes." She answered quickly. "I think we should too. Look, also, don't get mad at them, but I know."

"Know what?" He asked. He shifted in bed and she could hear the sheets.

"I'm sorry, it's really late, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay Lizzie." He paused, "do you want me to come a little early tomorrow. I could help set up."

"Funny story actually…" She laughed nervously, "I'm outside."

"Outside? Like on the street?"

"Like I'm in my dad's car."

She didn't hear anything on the other end of the phone, but she saw his front door open, and he stepped outside. He had just woken up, his hair was sticking up in different directions and he was in his boxers.


	3. Chapter 3

When he spotted her across the street, he ran to the side of the car and she let the window down, "come inside the house Lizzie." She shook her head no. "Fine, then I'm going to coming in because it's freezing."

"No, just go back, we can talk later." She turned towards him.

"I'm already here." He sat, looking at her. Being in such proximity to him made her want to kiss him, punch him, and hug him all at the same time. "What's chewing you up Lizzie?" He reached out for her hand, but drew back when he realized what he was doing.

"That." She sighed, "exactly that. I want you to be able to reach out and touch me. I don't want to keep being angry all the time. I don't want to hate you."

"Then don't Lizzie." Everytime he said her name, it sounded so foreign. She half expected him to call her Goose, but she pushed it away from her mind.

"But if I didn't Will, if I didn't force myself to think I hated you, I wouldn't…" her voice dropped, "Why don't you hate me? You have to actually hate me."

"I did… hate you… but then I realized that I hated myself more." She looked up at him. His eyes were sad despite having a small smile on his face. "I couldn't put all the blame on you."

"That's when you started smoking?"

"I try to hide it, but I think everyone knows I do it."

"It's definitely not attractive." Lizzie said harshly. "I'm sorry."

"You said that already Lizzie." He adjusted in the seat, "Why are you here Lizzie? What did Jane and Charlie tell you?"

"You had a girlfriend?" He looked kind of shocked she brought it up.

"Oh…" He took time before he answered the question. "We weren't even dating that long, but I was so into her. Looking back now, she was definitely in it for the money…" He paused again, "Then I saw her and George Wickham, I saw text messages-"

"George Wickham?"

"Why do you think I was so mad when he was touching you Elizabeth?" She looked at him with a blank expression. "He had his hands touching you, and I couldn't stand it. Him touching Anne, I was angry, but when he touched you, I punched him."

"You punched George?" Lizzie smiled, "You? Mr. Love, peace, never punch another human? You punched George Wickham?"

"Twice… I was defending what was right, and he was certainly wrong."

"Well they cheated on you."

"It's better than leaving two weeks before the wedding." He let it slip, "wait, sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"No, I understand. I bet you've been waiting a long time to say it."

"Why did you leave me?"

"I told you everything that night."

"What you told me were lies," he was starting to get angry. "I know you didn't mean it, and that was all bullshit Lizzie."

She shook her head at him, "I don't remember."

"What did I do? I racked my brain for years trying to figure it out, but I don't- were you not happy with me?"

Lizzie exhaled unevenly, "No, no, it's not like that William." She closed her eyes tight, "I heard you and your uncles talking that one night we went over for a party." She looked into his eyes, as if she was looking for answers. "I heard you talking about my job offer in Derbyshire, and how you wanted to stay with me. You wouldn't have been able to run your parent's business from two time zones away Will, that would've been ridiculous. I couldn't let you do that. I was incredibly selfish for wanting to go to Derbyshire." She started crying, trying to convey the right words. Trying not to hurt each other's feelings went flying out the window. "I had to leave you because I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I knew I was the reason why you couldn't work."

He was quiet for a long time. The cold from outside was creeping into the car. "You didn't even talk to me about that."

"I know- I know what you would've said."

"You didn't talk to me, you made that decision for both of us. You wouldn't have been able to live with yourself, but it was so goddamn hard to learn to live without you in mine." He shook his head, "goddamn it!" he cursed. He was breathing heavily, trying to make himself not cry. Lizzie inched her hand closer and closer to him. "Why don't you have a boyfriend in Derbyshire?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you seeing anyone else?"

"Well, I went through a really really bad breakup. The guy I broke up with was my best friend for so long, and it was so hard to not call him every night." She met his eyes, "Every time I did try, someone always did something that reminded me of you. My feelings for you are so strong, and moving on meant having to forget you. That's impossible."

He turned towards her and took her hand. She moved in for the kiss, and when her lips finally met his, she let out a soft moan of relief. A spark inside of him woke up, and his hands found her back. He pulled her over to him so she was straddling him. His lips were so soft against hers, like they always had been . Her fingers wrapped around the back of his neck. Will's lips moved down to her jaw, then to her neck, making her head roll back. His fingers ran up and down under her sweater, sending shivers across her whole body. He was the first to stop, he looked at Lizzie, sitting on top of him, he couldn't help but smile a little. She realized her actions too, and quickly retreated back to the driver's seat. She cursed to herself quietly and apologized again.

"Stop apologizing Goose." He was sorry he called her Goose. "Let's just go inside, please?"

She nodded, "yeah, fine." She wasn't fazed when he called her Goose this time. She had missed it. She straightened out her hair and followed him slowly.

The inside of the house was completely different than when she was there last. The last time she was there, almost everything was ready for when they would be living together. The living room was taupe with white trimming and dark wood furniture, the kitchen had white walls and grey cabinets, and marble countertops. They had already planned which pictures would go where in the hallway, but it was all gone now. He had to get rid of those memories and try to push her away and out of his mind. Gigi probably redecorated it for him. She did, however, see a familiar metallic elephant sitting on the edge of the bookshelf in the corner of the room.

She stood across from him in the kitchen, she still felt electricity in the air after the kiss. If she took another step towards him, she might not be able to stop herself. He didn't want it, that's why he stopped the kiss. She bit her lip as she thought about what to do. He was getting water out of the fridge. It was impossible for Lizzie to not look at his ass. She was a woman, and he was a man, and he was truly blessed with such a nice ass. She subconsciously took note of how it looked now.

She must have been staring for a long time because he caught her. He put down the glass of water, "screw it." He crossed the room in a second and held her face in place as he kissed her hard. His hands took her back and scooped her up she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt the wall support her back and her hands flew to his hair and she tugged a little. She heard him grunt a little and they were moving again. It seemed like a second, but they were in his bedroom, on the bed. He was still kissing her while she whispered sweet nothings into his ears. Lizzie was laying down, as Will took his shirt off. She felt his abs and the light hair that led down. He kissed her neck and around her jaw, then to her neck again. He started to push up her sweater, exposing skin around her stomach. She took it off and started to push down her pants.

Will looked down at the view in front of him, Lizzie Bennet in her bra and panties. There were dark markings on her his that caught his eye. He smirked to himself and took a deep breath, taking in the image. He kissed the valley between her breasts, paying attention to each one. Lizzie reached back and unhooked her bra. Will pulled it off and flicked his tongue across her nipples, biting down ever so lightly. Lizzie let out a moan. Her hands pulled at his hair again, pushing him down to touch her body more. Will touched her tattoo, and left butterfly kisses around it, "so hot." He breathed out.

_She was 14 again, sitting in the Darcy household which was across the street from her house. She, Lydia, Jane and Will were sitting on the couch watching Top Gun. Jane was going through a Tom Cruise obsession, she had posters and posters of Tom Cruise and Leonardo DiCaprio plastered all over her walls. She somehow convinced everyone else to watch Top Gun with her. She and Will shared the smaller couch, as she leaned against him and he draped her arm around her. _

"_Hey Goose, you big stud! Take me home or lose me forever!" Lizzie mocked over and over. She and Will laughed as Jane gave them death glares. Lydia laughed along because everyone was laughing too. Jane threw a pillow at Lizzie and Will, and they used it to cover anyone's view of them kissing. _

"_Goose, speak to me." Will recited during the scene. He leaned down to Lizzie, "speak to me Goose." She bursted out laughing, enjoying herself. Jane turned the movie up louder and when it ended, she dragged Lydia back home and left Lizzie and Will laughing. _

Lizzie woke up in his bed. She felt his arm draped around her waist. She peeked over his shoulder, it was a little past 8. She needed to get home. She laid back down for a moment and watched him sleep. Will looked peaceful and happy. His mouth was open just the slightest bit. He was breathing steadily. Lizzie pecked his cheek softly and got out of bed. She searched for her clothes and put them on. She closed the door behind her slowly, sneaking one last look at Will.


	4. Chapter 4

She had planned on calling him, but what she didn't plan on was the first three of the party stores in Longbourn to run out of baby blue balloons. She had called the last one before she drove all the way across town and picked up another dozen balloons. With twelve white, twelve baby blue, and twelve dark blue balloons, Lizzie drove back to her parent's house and helped Lydia set them up. She was sent out again to pick up the cake and she still needed to pick up her present from a store in Old Town Longbourn.

"Lizzie, sweetheart," she heard her mom call out, "don't forget the ice please."

"Sure Mama." She yelled back. Lizzie got back into the family van she had been driving and sped all the way to Old Town Longbourn. The shop as finally open and upon her entrance, the clerk recognized her.

"Lizzie Bennet?" She asked.

"Mary? Oh my god, hi! How are you doing?"

"I'm great, my girlfriend and I own the business now."

"That's really fantastic Mary. I remembered back in high school you always made the prettiest things. I'm really not surprised with how great all of this is." She complimented her.

"So, how's Will? This blanket for your little guy?"

Lizzie chuckled a little, "no, he and I aren't together. It's a present for Jane."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I just thought..."

"I know, it's alright. I do see him though. Our lives are just so interwoven it's pretty much impossible to not hear his name." She trailed off

"Sorry?" Mary asked.

"My sister Jane, is married to Charles Bingley, who happens to be Will's business partner. They're best friends."

"Ohhhh I see." Mary said connecting the dots. "Alright, I'm sorry I blabbed on. Here is the blanket for you. Tell your sister and her husband congratulations on the baby boy. I really hope they'll like it."

"They're going to love it Mary, thank you." She finished off signing her name on the card machine and left out the front door. She looked at her clock, it had taken her a lot longer to do all the things she had wanted. It was nearing 1:30, and and needed to pick up the cake from the bakery. She drove past the shops to the farthest store in town. She silently cursed her sister for doing this to her. She grabbed the cake and drove back home. It was almost time for the party, and she needed to shower and change.

She brought the cake inside, and left it on the table, Lizzie ran past Lydia who had finally escaped their mother when she left to get tray for the party. She ran upstairs with the blanket tucked under one arm and a gift bag in another. She spread it out on her bed to look at it. She folded it again, corner to corner and lined the edges up. She wrapped it in gift tissue and placed it in the bag. Lizzie picked out a card and wrote a short message. She looked at the clock again and it was already 2:15. She put the card and envelope in the bag and ran across the hall to the bathroom. Lizzie washed her hair and shaved her already smooth legs again in case she had missed any spots before. Of the three just-in-case outfits she had originally packed for today she hated them all. She didn't feel the way she wanted to today. She'd be seeing a lot of her old friends and a lot of people she left behind, she wanted to be able to make them say, "wow, Lizzie Bennet did it." Not, "oh poor Lizzie Bennet, she shouldn't have let Will Darcy go."

She stood in the last possible outfit she had. It was white summer dress that came just above her knees. It had an accented neckline with gold. She dried her hair making the natural curls come out. She applied her make-up, the kind she had been practicing for a special occasion. She put her shoes one and bounced down the stairs. Caroline was already there when she walked into the kitchen. She was arranging all of the party favors in rows on the counter that led to the back yard. Caroline Bingley was the kind of person that always looked good no matter what. Today was no exception. She wore white pants and a mint top and a simple belt that came around her waist. Lizzie hated how Caroline could easily make herself look elegant. For Lizzie, it took effort, a lot of it.

"Lizzie, I love that dress." Caroline said when she saw her.

"Thank you Caroline, you look beautiful as well."

"Oh, thanks darling, I'm afraid I was in a rush to get here, I didn't want to be late."

"Nope, you're right on time." Her mother entered the room. She looked Lizzie, nodding approvingly. "Elizabeth. Did you get ice? You father didn't see you put it in the cooler."

"Shit!" She cursed. Her mother shot her a look, "sorry, I can run to the store and grab it right now."

"Please hurry." Her mother said with the slightest hint of attitude that Lizzie and her sisters have learned and interpreted as not today, get your asses in check.

Lizzie nodded and grabbed the keys that were lying on the counter. She breezed by Caroline, who had a sweet smile on her face. Lizzie wanted so much to just punch her, but no, she was her older sister's sister-in-law. What kind of dark twisted world did she live in anyways? Why did the cosmos do this to her? Why did God punish her? She closed the door behind her and started walking to the car that was parked on the street. Just as she was going to open the door, she saw Will's black sedan turn onto the street. She smiled to herself, seeing Will would make her feel better right?

She met Will and Gigi in the middle of the street. She signed hello to Gigi, only to get a colder response back. She furrowed her eyebrows a little and then turned to Will. She smiled warmly at him, "hey." He looked at her and smiled, then went to the back of his car. He reached down and pulled out two bags of ice. "Oh my god, you are a lifesaver William Darcy." She yelled at him, "sorry, I was just about to get some, I forgot to buy it on the way home."

"Caroline texted me, and told me to pick some up." Lizzie's smiled faltered.

"Oh." She responded. "Well, thank you." She smiled at him. He was quiet in response. Her smile slowly disappeared from her face, she was really confused.

She led them inside and looked for Jane, "oh Lizzie, you look cute today!"

"Wait you mean I don't look good everyday?"

Lydia passed by them, "no, she's trying to look good for someone."

"Shut up Lydia." Lizzie laughed, "no I'm not!"

"Really, that's why she wasn't home last night."

Jane turned quickly towards Her younger sister, but managed to dart away. Everyone at different tables started to get up and get food. There were a lot of faces Lizzie recognized she smiled at all of them but she found herself hiding inside. There she found Will grabbing a can of soda and a bottle of water. Lizzie wanted to talk to him, but she heard, "Lizzie, come help me with the games" and Lydia, grabbing her arm. Will looked up at her with a sad smile and nodded towards her.

"Alright, you take this side, I'll take that side." Lydia instructed. Lizzie nodded and grabbed hold of yarn and a pair of scissors. She went up to all the tables, trying to get them to guess how round Jane's stomach was at six months pregnant.

Lizzie went up to Gigi who was sitting herself.

Want to play?

Will it make you go away?

Lizzie understood that Gigi was Deaf, but still, she was taken aback by the attitude. Gigi cut the yarn, half not caring and turned a cold shoulder to Lizzie. She found Lydia and handed her the rest of the yarn. Lizzie looked everywhere for Will, she wanted to know what was up. He was in the kitchen again, cornered by Caroline.

"Hey Will," Lizzie called towards him, "could you help me out."

"Yeah, of course." He responded, thankful to get away from Caroline. "What's up?"

"Nothing, uh, I just... Why does Gigi hate me so much?"

"I'm sure she doesn't Lizzie. Gigi doesn't hate anybody."

"Except me."

He sipped the soda in his hand, "did you need me to do something or…" his voice trailed off.

"Are you alright Will?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Really?" She looked at him and leaned against the counter.

"No, I don't know what happened this morning, but if you're ashamed of what happened-"

"Woah, woah, woah, take it back five steps back." She said, "what is makes you say that?"

"You left this morning."

"I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful and I figured, that we'd see each other here." She jumped off the counter, "plus you were snoring all cute." She smiled looking up at him.

"That's not what I planned though, I was going to make you coffee and maybe some breakfast."

"Well, then maybe we should do it again so I can get breakfast in bed."

"Maybe we should." Boyfriend's bells jingled, as Lizzie called out to him. She picked him up and carried him outside. Will followed her, then brought a cold water to his sister. He looked over at Lizzie with a goofy smile on his face. It was so much better than the smile he had first given her when he got to the house.

With Boyfriend in her arms, she sat down by Lydia and her dad. She stole a sip of the cold beer Lydia had in front of her.

Jane and Charlie stood up to make an announcement, "hi everyone! Thank you for being here today." Charlie started.

"So, Charlie and I have something to share with you." Lizzie looked up at them. She was unaware of any surprises.

"We finally have a name for this little guy."

"Rafael Anthony Bingley." Jane said. It was a perfect name. "Rafa for short."

Lydia led more games, calling for partners. Lizzie had partnered up with her dad because he was closest to her, "so you got home really late this morning." He said with a raised eyebrow. He didn't even look at her, but Lizzie knew from the tone of his voice.

"Oh, yeah… sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, you're an adult Lizzie. Sometimes I forget that. Are you going to go out tonight as well?"

"Maybe, it's my last night home before I have to go back."

"Lizzie, you kill me," her father laughed, "don't remind me or else I might not let you leave again sweetheart." He put his arm around her and kissed her temple, "I'm going to get another beer." He stood up, and saw Will walking out of the house again. "William, come take my place so I can get myself a proper drink."

Will laughed and sat next to Lizzie. "Hi." He leaned over and whispered to her.

"You're being super obvious right now William." Lizzie tried not to laugh.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." She couldn't help but giggle. She had hoped to God that the way they were sitting had led on that they were on good terms, not screwing each other again. Still, why would any of them care… except, Jane, Charlie, Caroline, her mother, Lydia, her father, Gigi… basically their whole family would care. This day was not about her though, it was about Jane, Charlie and little baby Rafa. She would hate it if any attention was put on her and Will.

Gigi, who had been sitting alone for the most part of the party came up to Lizzie and asked to talk to her privately. She nodded, and signed, what's up?

Stop pretending with me Lizzie.

Gigi, I don't understand

Look, I know what you're doing to Will, and just please, please just stop. Can't you see you're hurting him?

You've got it wrong Gigi.

No, I don't. Don't you know how much you hurt him the first time?

I made a mistake, a huge one.

Don't come back after years of not talking to either of us and jump back in like nothing happened Lizzie. You broke him, and now that he's good again, you're going to mess it all up again.

I swear to God it's not like that.

Really, that's why you snuck out of the house this morning. Lizzie looked at her with her mouth open. Gigi saw her leaving this morning. It made a lot more sense now. But she couldn't explain things the way she could to Will. When you left Lizzie, you didn't leave him you left me too. I was broken too.

She walked back to Will, who was too preoccupied playing the game with Lizzie's father. She told him that she wanted to leave now. He stood to ask her what was wrong, but Gigi, said it was nothing. Will understood and told the party that he'd be back after he brought Gigi to the train station.

Lizzie was heartbroken. Gigi was 100% right. It was her fault she messed up her relationship with Will, but she also ruined hers with Gigi as well. She didn't just leave Will, she left Gigi with no one.

Lizzie was dazed the whole time Jane and Charlie were opening the shower gifts. Lizzie, as godmother was assigned the task of keeping track of all the gifts and who sent them. Lydia took pictures, and everyone else watched with overall merriment for the family. Jane opened up many cute gifts, like clothes for baby Rafa. Baby blue wash cloths and baby blue swaddles, baby blue onesies and even a baby pillow were part of the gifts that Jane and Charlie opened. They wanted to wait until Will got back to open his present, but he still hadn't returned. When they opened up his gift to Rafa, they received a stroller, an expensive stroller that Jane had been looking at for months. She almost cried because she loved it so much. They reached for Lizzie's bag, and she smiled when Charlie pulled out the only gift that wasn't blue. He held up the quilt that patched together different colors. Lizzie smiled proudly, "Rafa doesn't need to conform to gender norms." Jane laughed loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

Will didn't return before the party ended. It didn't take long for everyone to leave. In a way, Lizzie was glad because she had a chance to really think about it. She sent her mother and father to bed and offered to clean everything up. They gladly accepted. Lydia took on popping balloons and throwing away all the trash outside while Lizzie took on inside. Boyfriend sprawled out on the couch and snored lightly while Lizzie started to put the leftovers away.

'Gigi was right.' Was all Lizzie could think about. Was she just being selfish again? Lizzie scrubbed at one of the dishes, "Lizzie, are you okay?" Lydia asked coming through the door, "if you scrub anymore there's not going to be any more platter."

Lizzie looked down, "no, I'm fine. Thanks Lyds." Lydia shrugged and disappeared back outside. Lizzie fell into a daze again until her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Lizzie?" She heard Kitty.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I know I said I'll only call during emergencies, but I just have really awesome news."

"Shoot Kitty."

"My old friend from college happens to be Greg Spencer's publicist on the campaign and he's sending him our way."

"Wait, Greg Spencer the guy that got fired from MSNBC?"

"Yes!" Kitty squealed, "he got offered his own daytime talk show on RPWM. He wants to promote with us."

"That's fantastic news Kitty." Lizzie wanted to be more enthusiastic about it, but she couldn't bring herself to be.

"Are you alright Lizzie? Haven't you been wanting something like this for months?"

"Yes Kitty, I'm extremely happy about this, but I just-" Her phone started to ring again. It was Will. She wanted to talk to him, "I can't talk right now, I'll talk to you when I get back tomorrow night."

"Oh, okay, bye Lizzie."

"Hello?" Lizzie said with a small voice.

"Hey Goose." An equally small smile appeared on her face. "Whatcha doing?"

"Washing dishes, cleaning with Lydia."

"Want to let me in?"

The whole weekend had been a rollercoaster. At first she thought she hated Will, she was far from it. Then she thought he hates her, then he goes and sleeps with her. Now his sister actually does hate her. She felt bad for feeling good with Will. she knew he felt the same way, but everyone around them were more interconnected, leaving them in the same situation as last time, she'd have to leave and she wasn't sure how it would change things. If she wanted things to go back to how they were, so much had to change and Lizzie couldn't go back to it.

"Hey Will, listen. I thought about what Gigi said, and I think she may have very valid points-"

"Before you go any farther, I need you to stop Elizabeth. Don't talk yourself out of it and just give us a shot. It's not the same as last time; we're older and know what's at stake. So just give us a chance, the chance we never had."

She sighed, "how is it you still know me so well?"

"It's because I went through the same thought process." He sighed, "so are you going to let me on of what?"

She wiped off her hands and started for the front door. She opened it and let him in. He didn't hesitate to kiss her firmly on the lips, "hiya Goose."

"Heya Stud." She smiled at him, then pulled him into another kiss. He followed her into the other room where he collapsed next to Boyfriend on the couch. He scratched his stomach and looked up at Lizzie.

"I had a very long conversation with Gigi. And she's not happy about what she saw."

"I wouldn't be either if I were her. I just want to say sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for though Goose. We're adults, I'm a big kid and I can take care of myself. My sister isn't going to dictate who I want to sleep with."

"But Will, I understand why she hates me. When I left you, I left her too. It was stupid of me, but all my texts and calls stopped with her too."

"Lizzie, you're here now though."

"What if I'm too late Will?"

"Then I'll beat her up until she like you."

"No seriously." She looked at him. He stood up from the couch and walked to the sink, over by where she was standing. "I told you this before, "whatever goes on between me and you is between me and you, not my sister not either of yours. Me and you." His eyes were intently staring at Lizzie's.

"William Darcy." They heard Lydia say as she came into the house again. "What are you doing here?" The two of them took two steps away from each other.

"He uh, forgot his wallet somewhere." Lizzie fibbed. She didn't want to tell Lydia, not yet.

"Yeah." Will agreed.

"Alright, I'm going to call bullshit because that is bullshit. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Again, bullshit." Lydia called.

Will looked at Lizzie and his eyebrows went up. "Sit down Lyds."

Lizzie was the first to talk, "you cannot tell anyone, not a soul."

"You and Will huh?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow towards Lizzie, "Since when?"

Lizzie shrugged, "it literally just happened."

Will smiled at her, "I mean yeah." Then he turned goofily to Lizzie.

"Ugh, you two are so disgustingly cute." Lydia pursed her lips, "so last night-"

"I was at Will's." Lizzie blushed.

"Are you going to spend the night here Will?"

"I was actually going to ask if Lizzie wanted to come back to place tonight." Lizzie nodded, "she's coming over tonight."

"So I'm literally the only one that knows about you two?"

"Well Gigi saw me leave this morning."

"That's why she wasn't very happy earlier?" Lydia asked. Will nodded, "okay, so the second to know... Why can't I tell anyone?"

"Lydia!"

"Because Lyds," Will was more calm and polite, "we hurt a lot of people the first time, and we don't want to again... Just in case." He winked at her. She nodded, understanding.

"Fine, alright." She smiled. "I don't want to be the only one here to clean up tomorrow so you better help me!"

Lizzie laughed, "that's fair." She turned to Will, "the more you help, the faster we can get out of here." That was all the motivation Will needed. He tackled the backyard with Lydia putting tables and chairs away, and brought down decorations. Lizzie watched from inside as she finally finished the dishes.

It took them an hour to clean what had taken days to prepare for. Will carried Boyfriend as he followed Lizzie up to her bedroom. He laid on her bed and watched her pack a small overnight bag. "Hey Goose." She looked up from her bag and looked at him, "I'm glad this is happening." She danced her eyebrows, "me too."

When they left, Lydia was asleep on the couch. Will drove car back to his apartment and led Lizzie up the steps. She didn't waste any time jumping onto him. He supported her weight and brought his lips to her neck. She rolled her head back in pleasure. He put her down on the cold dining table. He pulled Lizzie's shirt over her head, pausing after to kiss her from her neck to her exposed skin above her bra. She pulled at his hair, letting encouraging Will to continue. Will smiled at her when Lizzie let out moans. He had missed the sounds she made when they were together. He moved down her torso to her pants. He sat up on his knees to take his button up off. As he quickly took his clothes off, Lizzie held eye contact with them as she pushed her pants off. She could see how much he wanted this. There was lust in his eyes. He bent over again to kiss Lizzie hard, his hand found her, Lizzie gasped at first contact. She bit her bottom lip and then pulled him in again for another kiss. "William Darcy..." She moaned, "please." That was enough for Will to take more action. He moved down her body leaving her kisses in a trail, he lifted her legs over his shoulders and kissed her thighs, slowly moving inwards. Lizzie needed more, she worked herself. When Will saw this he held onto her hands. Lizzie sighed, "Willlllll." Her voice, pleaded with him to continue to kiss her, lick her, suck her. Held onto her hands tight so she wouldn't move, he wanted Lizzie exactly where she was. Lizzie broke free and pulled will to kiss her. She had a smile on her face and she tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth. Lizzie sat up and motioned for him to turn around.

Sex for the two of them now was completely different. Before, they knew each other's body, where a kiss a small bite or a lick would drive the other crazy, but now it they knew more. The sex was hotter and lustful and they couldn't get enough.

Lizzie had positioned herself above Will on the table so she would have fun too. Lizzie swirled her tongue around the head of his swollen cock. Will's face was buried under her soaking pussy, fucking her with his tongue, and making her her squirm. Lizzie arched her back and felt herself feel good. Will brought his fingers to Lizzie and finger fucked her and she continued to suck him off.

Will wanted more of Lizzie. He gently pushed her off of him and laid her down on the edge of the table. Will used his dick to tease Lizzie's wet opening. He watched her eyes shut tight as his length disappeared into her. "Oh my god, oh my god, uhhhhhh" Lizzie repeated over and over. "God Will, fuck. Yes!" Lizzie spread her legs more giving him better leverage into her. Will's hands fondled Lizzie's body, tracing her with the tips of his fingers. Lizzie smiled seductively, pleasure followed them.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Lizzie rolled over in Will's bed, to find a cold spot where she was sure he was supposed to be sleeping. She reached over his side of the bed and put on one of his shirts. It smelled like a man; it smelled like Will. She padded her way down the stairs, and found him making her coffee.

"Hey," she said.

"Good morning." He smiled at her. He kept his shirt on, but opted to throw on a pair of sweats. "Coffee?"

"Please." Lizzie said. "You know, waking up isn't as fun when you're not there." She wrapped an arm around him, and held onto her coffee with another.

"Well, I wanted to make you breakfast."

"How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to make eggs benedict." Will shrugged.

"Do you treat all of the girls you take home to special breakfasts?"

"I've only done it twice," Will smiled.

"Oh yeah? How's it going?" Lizzie reciprocated the smile, knowing the Top Gun quote was perfect.

"Well, the first time, I bombed. And the second one is looking good so far, I'll tell you after breakfast." Will leaned in to kiss Lizzie again. "Let's eat."

He pulled her chair close to his, and served a plate of food for her, "not quite breakfast in bed, but definitely just as good." She picked up the fork and started eating.

William Darcy wanted to commit this image to memory forever. The way Lizzie looked that morning was even more beautiful than ever. Tomorrow, he would probably say that she looked even more beautiful than today. He smiled goofily at her sipping his coffee.

"What time do you need to be back home?"

"Probably around noon."

"Well, that's plenty of time don't you think?" Will asked tracing circles on her knee.

"I believe it may be." Lizzie smiled at him. "I'm going to take this shirt with me Will." She told him, "it smells like you. I like it."

"I mean it does look ten thousand times better on you."

"You're a cheese ball, you know."

"I do know. You made me this way." He continued. They finished up their food and sat for a little while, until they both worked up an appetite for something else. Lizzie straddled Will while they were on the couch, she rubbed herself over him, only his underwear separating their flesh. She slowly unbuttoned the shirt gyrating over him, trying to make it as torturous as possible. Will's hands rested on her hips, squeezing the slightest bit. Lizzie got to the last button and slowly peeled back the shirt exposing herself to Will. He brought his mouth to her breasts in front of him and he started to lick, suck and bite at her. She pushed him closer to her body. Will hands fondled her other nipple, pulled her hair down from the ponytail it was in.

Lizzie got up, and pulled the rest of his underwear off. She bent to her knees in front of him and scratched his thighs. She kissed moving upwards, watching him get stiffer and stiffer. Her left hand reached up and started to pump up and down on him. Will's head rolled back, shutting his eyes tight. Lizzie moved her mouth above him, taking in as much as she could, slightly gagging when his length hit the back of her throat. Will pushed her head down on him. He loved this feeling. Her hands wrapped around his balls, fondling them with enough roughness and gentleness that they didn't feel neglected. Will pulled her up so that she was standing up on the couch above him.

He pushed her head back down to him, and bent her knees so her sweet spot was just above his mouth. He felt the slick opening with his finger and then brought it to his mouth. Lizzie's legs started to shake when she was close to climaxing. Her hands were busy away at Will. Before she could release, Will pushed her off. She looked at him with the saddest eyes. He kissed her lips and swung her legs over him. He pushed her onto him and watched the look on her face change to pleasure.

"No Will." Lizzie said locking the door behind her, "if I let you shower with me, we won't make it back to my place on time."

"It's okay Lizzie." he said from outside, "please."

"No." Lizzie said, quieter. Him begging was definitely a turn on for her. Will is usually someone that knows exactly what he wants when he wants it. When he didn't he worked his magic until he did get it.

"Fine." He sounded like he walked away. Lizzie turned on the water and took a fast shower. She needed to get home Jane and Charlie did or else she would never hear the end of it. Jane would be pissed that she wasn't the first to find out, and Charlie would probably not stop teasing her.

Lizzie washed out her hair and scrubbed away the soap. She quickly changed and walked out to Will's room. He was on the bed, taking a call. He was using his professional voice. Lizzie sprawled onto the bed next to him and put her hand on his knee. Will grasped it and got off the phone.

"Good news."

"Really? What's up?"

"The board just approved the project. We're putting up a Pemberly Hotel in Derbyshire?"

"Really?" She smiled, "so that means there will be more frequent trips out there huh?"

"Either me or Charlie."

"I love my brother and everything, but something tells me I'd be much happier to see you."

"Good." Will said kissing her. "I'll be a minute. He pulled off his boxers and walked naked into the bathroom. "This coulda been yours, but you didn't want to let me in Lizzie."

Will closed the door behind him and turned the water on. Lizzie took his phone and started taking pictures of herself. she used to do it all the time. His phone's memory used to be full of pictures of him and her. Lizzie laughed and finally put it down when she was satisfied with the 22 pictures she took.

She sat in front of his mirror and started to apply her makeup. She started with her mascara, and simple eyeliner opting for her glasses instead of her contacts. It was going to be an 8 hour flight back to Derbyshire, Lizzie wanted to be as comfortable as possible. Will came out in khakis and a blue polo shirt. Lizzie loved it. "Ready?" He asked her.

"Almost." She answered. She puckered her lips and put on light lip stain. "Now I am." He smiled at her.

"You're beautiful." He said.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself." Lizzie said.

As they walked down the stairs, Lizzie collected stray articles of clothing. She picked up his shirt she stripped earlier and tucked it in her bag.

"Hey Will..." She started when they got into the freeway.

"Hmm?" He asked raising an eyebrow to her.

"Do you think Gigi is going to hate me forever?"

"I don't think it's possible Goose. Do you want me to talk to her again?"

"No. I just- your sister has always been a pretty important person to me. And I just want to make things right with her."

"You will, I know you will." Will reassured her. She smiled at him to express her gratitude.

He hummed along to the songs on the radio."Goose." He started this time.

She turned to him, "what's up?"

"What are we going to tell your family? You know, about where you were last night?"

"Oh." Lizzie hadn't exactly thought of it. "What do you want to tell them?"

"I see two possible reactions." He started, "they either act like Lydia, or they act like Gigi."

"They'd honestly flip their shit if they knew." Lizzie said. Whatever it was they had going on would be too much news for whoever would be on the receiving end of it. "Remember how you told your mom and dad right after I said I'd be your girlfriend." Lizzie smiled, "then I kept you a secret for about two days, until we had dinner at your place."

"Your mom had the best reaction on her face."

"She was shocked."

"That might be a pretty big understatement." Will said. "What if we held off on telling them about anything?"

"Yeah, okay. Plus this weekend was supposed to be all about Janie and Charlie."

"Exactly." Will agreed.

They got there too late. Charlie and Jane had been sitting in the living room, watching tv, eating whatever was left over from the party waiting for Lizzie to come home. Lizzie could see from the look on Jane's face that she was surprised to see Will there.

"Hey." Jane hugged her sister, "where have you been?"

Lizzie panicked just a little. Then Will started talking, "we had a talk." He shrugged. Lizzie nodded. "Yeah."

She looked at Lydia who gave her a look. Lizzie sat by Lydia, as far away from Jane as possible. Will say by Jane and and Charlie, pretty much ignoring Lizzie. She was happy though, at least one of them knew how to act normal.

Her mom and dad came down, surprised to find so many people on their couch, "wow, hi everybody." Mr. Bennet said.

"Are you all going to come with us to drop Lizzie off at the airport?" Her mother asked.

"Yes mom." Charlie said, smiling.

"I actually have to get going, there's paperwork to be done." Will said, standing.

Lizzie found herself perking up as he stood, play it cool Lizzie. She told herself. She nodded at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Will?" Mr. Bennet asked, "we miss you around here."

"Oh, no. Sorry. I really have to get back soon."

"Alright Darlin." Mrs. Bennet told him, pulling him into a hug. "Come by soon alright?"

"Yes ma'am." He hugged her back. He shook Mr. Bennet's hand and then said bye to Lydia, then Lizzie, "See you later Lizzie. It was good talking to you."

"Yeah, bye Will."

Then moved on to say bye to Jane and Charlie. "I'll see you tomorrow man." Charlie said.

Lizzie grabbed her packed bags and brought it out. Jane and Charlie piled into the back seat while Lydia was too busy taking pictures of herself with Lizzie's luggage.

On the ride to the airport, Mrs. Bennet kept talking on and on, reminding Lizzie about this and that, and to keep certain things away from other things. Part of Lizzie was glad that she didn't have to confront Jane about Will. Everyone respected their decision to have a conversation as adults. Or whatever they thought happened.

Lizzie hugged everyone tight before waving goodbye as they drove off. Goodbyes were never her favorite things.

"Goose!" She heard Will's voice. She turned around.

"Oh my god!" She left her bags and ran to him. "Oh my god!" She hugged him and kissed him, "what are you doing here?"

"That wasn't a real goodbye Lizzie."

"Good." She smiled, then frowned and hit him.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"Why do you have to be so cliche William Darcy?"

"What fun would life be if I wasn't?"

"I guess not very fun." She looped her arm around him and kissed him. "Seriously though, this is a pretty awesome surprise."

"I'm glad Goose."

"Did Charlie or Jane say anything?"

"No, I just think they're glad that we don't hate each other or whatever." They walked over to her abandoned bag again. The walked her all the way to the point where she needed to go through security.

"Leaving last time was hard, but this time is a lot harder." She said. "I didn't know what I was missing, now I do." Lizzie said standing in his arms.

"I'll see you soon Goose, really soon." She nodded towards him, "you're right. I'll see you later." She kissed him again, and with only last hug she had to leave. She kept turning back around to see if he was still there. Her whole weekend with Will seemed like a dream. How was it even possible that he could still want to be with her? Lizzie was mean, rude, selfish and an overall terrible person, and yet he just wanted to hug her and kiss her. Lizzie found herself crying when she finally settled in a lonely airport seat.

Kitty picked her up from the airport back in Derbyshire.

"How was it Lizzie?! I saw pictures, it looked like a really nice party."

"I was, it was nice being back home."

"I'm going to admit it, because we're friends... I stalked you."

"You did?"

"And Jane, and Charlie, and Lydia, and Will."

"Oh my god Kitty."

"Whaat? You never showed me pictures before."

"He was in the magazine."

"Doesn't count if it's photoshopped."

"Goodness Kitty."

"So did you finally talk to him?"

"I did."

"And..."

"We're good now. We're fine."

"That's it?"

"What do you want to hear Kitty?" Lizzie laughed.

"What did you talk about?"

"Things, we're in a good place." Lizzie shrugged.

"Not much happened, I got a tattoo with my sister, Will punched a guy…" Her voice trailed off.

"Lizzie." Kitty said with her mouth left wide open.

"Kitty." Lizzie turned to towards the road, "you should shut your mouth before something flies in."

"Why did Will punch a guy?"

"The guy was getting handsy with me."

"Oh my god Elizabeth Bennet…"

"I know, I was so mean to him. I yelled at him, then I don't know, things happened."

"What kind of things?"

"We kissed. And then some more stuff." Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

Kitty checked her right lane and pulled over, "Elizabeth Bennet, you cannot talk crazy like this and not tell me. I'm like your best friend right?"

"You know you are Kitty."

"Exactly, and you didn't tell me that you and William Darcy fucked?"

Lizzie laughed, "we're not really telling anyone about what we did. He's my ex-fiance."

"THAT YOU SLEPT WITH THIS WEEKEND." Kitty said enunciating every word. "Who does know?"

"Lydia… and Gigi, his sister." She turned towards Kitty, "Can you keep driving please?"

"Yes, but when we get to your place, you're telling me everything."

"How did Lydia and Gigi take the news? Were they really really happy?"

"Yehh, Lydia didn't really care, and Gigi, she used to be like my other little sister, now she hates me."

"Can't you just talk to her?"

"I mean I could, I tried, but it didn't really work out." Lizzie shrugged, "she isn't my biggest fan. I wasn't very good with keeping in touch after I left the first time."

Kitty parked her car in Lizzie's parking spot in the parking garage. She helped bring up the luggage and settled onto the couch. "So, was it just as hot and steamy as you remembered it to be?"

Lizzie blushed, "I'm making tea, would you like some?"

"Stop avoiding the question, but yes please."

"Will was my first, we knew a little bit of things, but definitely not super adventurous. Now…" Lizzie smiled and winked at Kitty, "he's a man."

Kitty hugged a pillow, "Oh my god! My little Lizzie is finally fucking again!" Lizzie looked at her with the biggest what-the-fuck look on her face, then laughed again. "I'm kidding. Why aren't you going to tell Jane?"

"Because Kitty… This was one weekend. What if it doesn't work out and people knew? That's the second time we break everyone's heart."

"But I mean-" She was cut off by the sound of Lizzie's phone ringing. She tossed Lizzie's purse in her direction and Lizzie fished out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Goose."

"Hey Stud." Lizzie stuck her tongue out at Kitty, who was sitting opposite of her smiling in the most creepy way. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to check in, how was your flight?"

"It was alright, at least there wasn't an annoying 9 year old kicking the back of my seat."

"I'm happy to hear. What are you doing now?"

"Kitty is over, I'm telling her about all the dirty things we did this weekend." Lizzie looked over at Kitty whose face turned bright pink. "She kept asking questions."

"I hope you gave her the best details." Will teased. "So Charlie talked to me."

"And?"

"I don't know, I don't think they suspect anything, but it was kind of awkward."

"Should we be worried?"

"No. No, but I wish Rafa would hurry up and get here already."

"Me too. Maybe they'd finally stop worrying about other people."


	7. Chapter 7

Lizzie's booming alarm woke her up the next morning. She forced herself out of bed and went straight to her coffee maker. She made herself a strong brew and started to get ready for work. Just when she had gotten used to Longbourn time? She had to get back to Derbyshire time. The three hour time difference was killer. Lizzie hadn't been able to sleep the night before, so she called Will and they talked the rest of the night, until she finally did fall asleep.

She was late to work. She made the mistake of sitting on her bed after her shower and fell asleep for 20 minutes. She cursed at herself and grabbed everything she could and ran out the door.

Her boss Nicholas was sitting in her office when she got there. Kitty tried to warn her, but she wasn't listening.

"Ahh, Elizabeth, how was your trip back home?" He sat with one leg perched on top of the other.

"It was good, really good."

"I'm glad." If Nicholas Gerald wasn't a total creep, Lizzie wouldn't have a problem with him. Since she started working there, four years ago, he had been trying to make her hook up with him. That was never ever ever going to happen in Lizzie's book. Not even after she got shit faced at a bar with Kitty and he happened to be there. "Want to grab lunch so you could tell me about it?"

"Sorry Nicholas, I have a lot to catch up on. Kitty told me about Greg Spencer. I need to prep a ton of things."

"Don't work yourself too hard Lizzie, we can grab lunch another time."

She pretended not to hear him and straightened out papers on her desk. Kitty entered Lizzie's office with her phone in front of her, "Lizzie, do you know a Georgiana?" She stood next to Nicholas.

"Will's sister Georgiana, why?"

"She's been trying to contact you." Kitty said a little confused. "There's an interpreter involved and I don't know what's going on."

"Here, hand me the phone." Lizzie reached out for it. She saw Gigi, and signed hello.

Nick leaned over to Kitty asking, "who's Will?"

Kitty watched Lizzie's face garden while she watched the screen.

Lizzie's free hand signed no. She put it down so she could talk more freely. Kitty and Nick watched her sign, they knew she could have a conversation, but they hadn't known that Lizzie was fluent in signing.

Lizzie, I thought you said you didn't want to hurt my brother.

I don't. I'm not going to do anything to do so. Gigi, I told Will that I was done pretending that I hate him, because I don't and I don't think I could.

You left again... Why didn't you just stay away? You're setting him up to think he's going to be with you, and then you're going crush him again.

Gigi, have you talked to Will?

When it comes to you he never thinks straight. I can't talk to him. Lizzie why are you so fucked up?

Then she hung up Lizzie looked from her phone to Kitty, then back to her phone. She shook her head, "alright, get out." She said quietly, "I have work to do."

"Wait, Lizzie what was that about?"

"Nothing Kitty. Now, out please." She crossed the room to the door. She stuck her head out, "Frances," she called to her assistant, "if anyone calls me, I'm not available."

Kitty left quietly, but Nicholas lingered a little longer, "look Lizzie, if you want to talk about it, we can-"

"I just need you to go."

Lizzie tried so hard to not cry, but Gigi's words stung. She didn't take any calls, or talk to anyone; she hardly spoke when it was time for her to run the show.

At the end of the day, she ran out of there as fast as she could. She didn't even say bye to anyone. She got in her car to drive home but she couldn't. Muffled in her purse, her phone rang again. She, for the most part ignored it the whole day as well.

She fished for it and looked at the caller id. It was Will, she couldn't talk to him. She didn't want to be the reason why he and Gigi would argue. Of all the years she had known the Darcy siblings, she had only ever seen Will really angry with Gigi, and that was the summer when he was 16 and she was 8 Gigi had snuck into his room and unpaused the game he had been working to beat all summer and lost. They fought over a stupid video game, but it was almost like a war between them. He didn't talk to her for weeks, but Lizzie always did, she played with Gigi when Will wasn't looking, or she'd prepare her snacks when she was making one for her and Will. Lizzie looked out for Gigi, but for her to lash out at her was understandable.

She looked at her phone again, but still didn't pick up, the call went to voicemail. She got another call from Nicholas two minutes later, "hello?" He said, Lizzie stayed quiet, "sorry, I know you left already Lizzie, but I need you to come in a little early Lizzie, we need to discuss a possible new format."

"Fine."

"Are you alright? You've been off since you got that phone call."

"I'm fine Nick." Then she hung up. Will had sent her text message, 'hey Goose, do you think we could talk?'

She let out a curse that combined all of her favorite ones. She didn't know what to expect. When people ask other people that, it usually isn't a good thing right? It meant that Gigi did talk to him and knocked some sense into him. He was going to break up with her. Lizzie panicked a little. She was going to cry again. She took a deep breath. She'd call him when she got home. Lizzie ended up taking the long way home because the Polomar Street was so crowded.

As she unlocked her apartment, she reached for a bottle of wine and poured herself a generous bottle. She sat on the couch in the dark and brought a pillow to her face and yelled. Her phone rang again,

"Hello?" She said with a weak voice.

"Hey!" Will sounded so relieved to hear her. "I've been trying to call you all day."

"Yeah, I've been busy."

"I'm sorry." He said, he paused. Lizzie didn't want to put it off anymore so she talked, very very fast.

"Did you need to talk about something? You texted you wanted talk..."

"I just wanted to talk to you, I wanted to hear your voice and I wanted you to tell me how your day went. Mine has been ridiculously slow."

"Do you think we're moving too fast?"

"Lizzie what?"

"I mean, after 4 years, we're just going to act like nothing happened? Like after four years of not talking to each other we're going to fuck, and then everything goes back to the way it was?" She was angry and sad. She knew it was a little too perfect; She and Will told people they talked, but all they've really talked about is about how much they wanted the other person when they're licking and biting at the other's bodies.

"No." He said straight out. "You're not just a pity call because we fucked Lizzie. I want to know how you're doing because I can't be there with you right now."

"Will-" she stopped herself and grunted in frustration.

"Why are you so angry Lizzie?"

"Because I'm stupid, why did I have to-" she stopped herself again.

"Sleep with me? Talk to me? See me?" He finished off the sentence. It was sad because those were along the lines of the responses she stopped Herself from saying.

"Will, I like you. I really really like being with you. But I don't like not knowing what's going to happen to us. What if I hurt you again?"

"Goose, did Gigi tell you something?" Lizzie's eyes welled up with tears and if she said something her voice would crack.

"Will we should take it slow. We were supposed to start all over."

"I can't." Will said, "I told you before, this relationship is between me and you, anybody else can go screw themselves." He confidently said. "Elizabeth, what happened happened already. Now tell me about your day."

She let out a laugh. She told him about Greg Spencer and Nick trying to date her, and the stupid joke Kitty tried to use to get Lizzie to laugh.

"Gigi did call."

"I knew it. She has no right to-"

"She does Will. I just feel terrible, she's asking me to pick sides: one where we stop and forget everything between us, or continue towards the inevitable where I hurt you."

"Neither."

"Neither?" Lizzie finished off her 3rd glass of wine.

"Stay, be with me, and show Gigi that we're not going to hurt each other."

"William, I think I'm drunk."

"Just how I like you." He laughed, "remember when you turned 21."

"I do, remember, we fucked in your car." Lizzie laid on her back thinking about their session in the car. She was on top of Will, they pushed seat down in a reclining position. Lizzie's hand found its way under her pajamas and underwear, "Will," she whispered, "I'm wet. I feel it on my fingers." her voice silky.

"Yeah?" He asked. He coughed a little, "God I wish I could help you with that."

"Such a shame because you know how much I love it when your cock is in my tight pussy." Lizzie smiled at herself. "Oh my god, I'm rubbing myself Will, I want it to be like your tongue is right here eating me out."

Will loved it when Lizzie talked to him like that. "Lizzie-" he breathed out. "You're making me hard."

"Good," she told him, "oh yeah, my fingers feel so good inside of my pussy. I feel so tight. God yes. I want your cock William."

"Lizzie, I want to fuck you so hard and so deep. I want to hear you yelling my name."

They stayed on the line listening to each other whispering dirty nothings into the others ear. Lizzie was the first to reach her edge, "Will, I'm going to cum Will, I'm so close." He couldn't reply with any real words, but rather moans telling her he was close as well.

Lizzie listened to Will as his breathing evened out again; then she started laughing. He started to laugh as well.

"I don't want to be a reason why you and your sister fight. I've told you that before. You used to never fight."

"Well, she's a grown up now Lizzie. She's not the little 7 year old she used to be. She can't get whatever she wants."

"She wants you to be happy."

"I am happy. Just as long as I get to call you and ask you how your day was, and maybe some more." She didn't know why she was so wishy washy. Lizzie knew she wanted to be with Will, but she hated that the only other person that knew about their relationship hated the fact that they were in one. Rather, had something going on between the two of them. Will hadn't asked Lizzie to be his girlfriend again, and she was glad that he hadn't.

Lizzie needed to decide for herself what she wanted. She knew clearly what Will wanted, and what Gigi wanted. Lizzie knew what she wanted, but was scared of a possible outcome. Her track record for screwing up was not pretty good. She constantly doubted herself she had to decide that night, that if she was going to be with Will, it was going to make it work. She couldn't act like how she used to; things were different than from how they were before. It would be a long road back to how it used to be, but Lizzie didn't want that anymore. She wanted to experience new things with Will, but love him all the same. She was going to make it work. He was all in, now she was too.


	8. Chapter 8

Lizzie was counting down the days that Will was finally coming to Derbyshire to visit her. Originally Charlie was supposed to come with him, but he has a pregnant wife at home who needed him, so Will needed to travel and handle business alone. He was fine with that, that mean he didn't have to put up a front and he could freely be with Lizzie.

"Hey Goose." He called her the morning he before left, "how's it going?"

"How are you even awake right now? Isn't it like 4 in the morning?"

"It is, but I needed to go wake up super early today."

"Why?"

"I wanted to buy Mr. Frazzle's donuts."

"Some of the blueberry ones?"

"The best ones."

"Why did you need to get some?"

"I have a meeting later and I wanted to surprise everyone with donuts." Whenever Will sprung surprises on his staff, that always meant a good thing.

"Lucky them! Do I get some?"

"Possibly, I might be able to make that happen."

"You're kind of the best you know."

"I do, thank you." Will laughed, "do you want anything else?"

"Uhm, no. I'll be really happy with some blueberry donuts from Frazzle's."

"A simple enough request." A beat, "so, since Charles isn't going to be raining on our parade on this trip-"

"Charlie wouldn't be like that." Lizzie laughed.

"We both know he's can be a dickhead. We would never have... Fun." Will said, he was obviously hinting at more. "Since Charlie isn't going to be in Derbyshire with us Goose, what if I spent an extra day so we can just hang out? What do you say?"

"I would really like that." Lizzie said.

"Lizzie please, just bring him in tomorrow." Kitty begged.

"Not happening Kitty," Lizzie answered as they walked down the hall towards the control room. "He's here on a business trip, not to visit me at work."

"But he is!" Kitty exacerbated, "you forced me to introduce you to Danny."

"So..." Lizzie shrugged smiling at Kitty, "it's a completely different thing."

"What is?" They heard Nicholas say as he walked into the control room.

"Nothing." Lizzie said.

"Lizzie won't introduce me to her boyfriend." Kitty blurted, she regretted it the moment she said it. At work Lizzie was a really private person. She didn't talk about anything with anyone- except for Kitty.

"You have a boyfriend?" Nicholas's face was stoic and unreadable.

"No, I'm just seeing someone." Lizzie said, brushing it off. She didn't want to hurt Nicholas's feelings.

"Oh, I see. He's going to be in town?"

"Business trip."

"That's nice." Nicholas said. He stood there for an awkward moment, "alright ladies, have a good show, call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Nicholas." Kitty said. She turned apologetically to Lizzie, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Kitty." She spoke into her headset, "Let's get to places people."

Lizzie and Kitty ran the show with very little interruptions, but Lizzie couldn't concentrate on the show, she was too busy thinking about how Will would be there soon.

When she got home, Lizzie called her sister, "hey Janie, how's little Rafa doing?"

"He's bouncing around. You know, 6 more weeks and then he's here."

"I'm so excited to see him."

"You and I both. What's up Lizzie?"

"Nothing, I was just bored."

"I see. So I'm just a call you make when you're bored."

"Not at all Janie. Are you at work right now?"

"I am, Charlie and I are about to get off. Then we're grabbing dinner with Will."

"Oh, okay."

"Oh Lizzie, he's going to be leaving for Derbyshire tomorrow morning. He'll be there for a few days. Please try and say hi to him."

"To Will? Like meet up with him and stuff?"

"Yeah, just one dinner, please."

"I'll see what's up for next week."

"Just try Lizzie."

"Alright Jane. I'll try. Now go and get ready to go home, I'll bother someone else instead."

"I love you Lizzie."

"Love you too Jane."

Lizzie smiled a little when she hung up the phone. Jane still didn't know. Unless she totally knew and was just playing Lizzie. Her smile disappeared, and she started to worry. She got back on her phone and called Will.

"Hey Goose, what's up?"

"She knows."

"No." He shook his head, "no way. I was talking to her, telling me how I should go visit you, maybe have dinner. Since we're friends and everything or- she knows."

"She hasn't said anything."

"Are we going to say anything?" He asked.

"Let's just say she doesn't know." Lizzie suggested. "If she brings it up, then we'll figure it out."

"Alright Goose. I'm going to get to bed. I don't want to look all tired when you pick me up tomorrow."

"Get some beauty sleep. Good night."

"Night."

Lizzie woke up the next morning anxious. It didn't happen very often, but she hated it when it did. She always woke up anxious on the first day of school, before every final she'd ever taken, the one time she needed to give a speech at a convention in the 10th grade, and the morning she was leaving Will. She checked her phone and saw that Will had texted her before he left. She got up and got dressed. She wanted to look cute for him, she hadn't seen him in a couple weeks, what if he didn't like her anymore, and only liked her because she got all dressed up for the baby shower. Lizzie shook it off, she paired a nice shirt with leggings and boots and applied her makeup.

She drove to the airport and parked, she was still quite early. She walked inside by where the baggage claim was and waited patiently for Will. When the passengers made their way to the the luggage carousel, Lizzie spotted Will before he saw her. She walked to him from behind and grabbed his butt. "Hi."

"Hi!" He turned around. His smile doubled and he immediately bent over to kiss her. "Hi Lizzie." His arm wrapped around her. While they hugged there were a flash of lights and Lizzie looked up, "what is going on?"

"Madonna was on my flight."

"You're shitting me."

"Nope, I was two rows in front of her." Will smiled, "she's very nice."

"I bet she is you lucky ass." He bent over and kissed her, "incredibly lucky."

"There's my bag." Will said, disappearing for a moment. "Ready?"

Lizzie nodded and walked next to him, but it was too far for Will's liking so he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. They got into the car and Lizzie started to drive home. Will was in the middle of telling her about Madonna when her phone started to ring, "hey Lizzie."

"Yes Kitty?"

"We have a problem... I know you're with Will but Nicholas wants you to come in."

"really? You can't handle it?"

"Server 8 is down, and they need your authorization to get in, Fields got into an accident on his way to cover a story and there's no one to cover production if I got on set. I'm really sorry Lizzie."

"It's fine Kitty. We'll be there in 5." She sighed. Will looked over at her and put his hand on her leg, "you okay?"

"Not really, I wanted to take you home, then get food, and then..." She bit her lip a little.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for that Lizzie." He squeezed her leg slightly. She turned into the parking lot of the station and into her spot. She got him a guest pass and made him follow her to her office. He smiled as he looked around, finding things that totally reflected Lizzie. She sped read her emails to asses the situation. Lizzie took notes, but occasionally looked up at Will. He crossed the room to her and bent over her. She puckered her lips towards him and he met her lips.

There were three knocks on the door, "Sorry to interrupt." Nicholas said.

"It's fine." Lizzie said standing. Will backed off and watched Lizzie work, "right, sorry, Nicholas, this is William Darcy, Will, this is Nicholas, station manager."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Will held out his hand.

"William Darcy, the CEO of Pemberly Hotels?"

"Yeah," Will smiled, "I'm here for a business meeting, but to visit Lizzie as well." Nicholas nodded slightly. He kept a sad smile on his face. "Very nice, if you need anything, let me know. Lizzie, you're handling the problem right?"

"yes, I'm sending Kitty onto the set, she's going to cover Freeman in the newsroom and we're sending Freeman to the desk."

"Sounds good to me. Keep me posted." He said before leaving.

"It seems like you have a fan." Lizzie turned to Will. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Besides you?" Will hugged Lizzie and gave her a quick kiss. She wanted more, but Will was looking onto other things.

"Weren't you on the Cover of Meryton Magazine?" Isabel Freeman asked Will during the commercial.

Will smiled and nodded, "By force mostly, I was pressured into being featured as one of the most eligible bachelors."

"Why? Were you seeing someone?"

"At the time no, but I am now." Will shot a look to Lizzie who was running over last minute things. Isabel saw the way Will looked at Lizzie and smiled, "Have a good show Isabel" Will said.

The broadcast went off with minimal problems and Lizzie relaxed a little bit. By the time she and Will were able to leave, it was a quarter past 1. She was starving and she knew he'd be hungry too. She held his hand as they walked out towards her car, "I'm so sorry Will."

"It's alright Goose, you had work. I'm really happy I got to see what you do. You work hard and your staff appreciates it."

"Will…" Lizzie looked over at him. He looked at her with raised eyebrows, "I'm hungry."


	9. Chapter 9

Summer is here, and good bye distractions. HELLO LATE NIGHTS AND MY FAVORITE COUPLE.

xoxo,

Abs

Lizzie and Will were sitting on her couch in her apartment eating Chinese food out of to-go containers laughing. "And then she tripped." Lizzie finished.

Lizzie leaned against one of the pillows, trying to be sexy, she looked over at Will who looked at her, then smiled, "I know what you're doing Goose." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not doing anything Will."

"Really, you're not pushing out your tits towards me," he reached out and caressed them lightly. "You're not pouting your lips more so that I'd kiss them," He leaned forward and hovered over her lips, "You're not spreading your legs inviting me to feel how wet you are?" His hands wandered to her legs. They traced lines upwards towards her wet entrance. He smirked then pulled away at once.

"William Darcy." Lizzie snapped her head forward, "what the fuck was that?"

"What was what Goose?"

She looked at him, "You want to play like that huh?"

"I'm not trying to play any games." He sat back. "I'm trying to enjoy this lunch" He smiled, holding up a dumpling.

She took his hand and held it steady. She opened her mouth wide, and ate his dumpling. "I'm enjoying it a lot."

"You're such a tease Elizabeth."

"You're one to talk Mr. William Darcy."

William reached for Lizzie's chopsticks and put them down away from them. He moved the chow mein noodles and leaned over towards Lizzie. He pushed her hair behind her ear and gently brought his lips to hers. Lizzie rolled her head back slightly and kissed him back. Her hands found their way to his hair as she tugged lightly. In the battle, William forced Lizzie onto her back, pushing his body down on her. She breathed heavily, "Will."

He lifted his head for a moment and cocked his head towards her, "yes Lizzie?"

"Fuck me, hard?"

"Only as you wish." He pulled her shorts and underwear down in a swift motion, then undid his pants. His growing member was hard already, teasing Lizzie's wet entrance. Will pushed through, Lizzie's face showing her pleasure. Will took a deep breath as he pushed his pelvis deep into Lizzie. She scratched at him kissing him while he fucked her. Lizzie was in heaven, her eyes rolling back for a second; until he pulled out. "What the fuck?" She was stopped when his hard cock was right in front of her mouth. She could tell that he was about to cum. She opened her mouth and sucked on his cock. She kept her eyes open to watch the look on his face as he came into her mouth.

Will smiled as he looked down at her. He tried to control his breathing before he bent over and kiss her forehead. He laid down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Hi Lizzie."

"Hey you."

"You're so fucking hot."

"You're hot too." She reached for his hair and ran her fingers through. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too Elizabeth."

The two of them laid for a while. Lizzie heard Will's breathing deepen, until he was asleep. She turned on her side to look at him. She studied his face. It was like when they were kids, except he got older, his hair wasn't as curly and his chin was a lot more stubbly. She liked it though, when Will was home on the weekends he didn't shave. Lizzie always thought he looked a little hotter with the scruff.

He moved his arm under her head to support her, "Lizzie..." He said with his eyes closed, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just looking at your face."

"Counting the wrinkles?"

"Shut up William. You don't have wrinkles. You're much too young to have them." She smiled smoothing the skin between his eyebrows, "except maybe your frown brow."

"Wrinkles." He smiled, then fell back asleep. Lizzie loved watching him sleep, it brought her back to when she used to wake up early just to watch him sleep. He caught her a couple times, but it mostly led to the best morning sex.

Lizzie fell asleep as the little spoon he legs between his, just feeling the warmth between them.

They woke up hours later to the sound of rain beating on her window. "The fuck?" Lizzie said, Will turned over, "it's raining!"

"Yeah... I didn't see a forecast of rain, I wanted to show your downtown at night. They have a really cool night market by the high school. We can't go in the rain."

"Then we should change our plans. We could go some other time."

"What do you want to do?" Lizzie asked him?

"I could think of something." He said tugging on her shirt. "Fun alternative... Where it involves my tongue and your body. And hearing you moan my name."

"William Darcy, you naughty boy." She could feel how hard he was getting, "you sure you don't want to use anything else but your tongue?"

He rolled Lizzie onto her back and kissed her. He kissed her lips, her cheek and nibbled her ear before sucking on her nipples. He left a trail of kisses all the way down to her wet opening. He smiled devilishly at her, "I'm not the only one I see."

"Oh shut uuhhhh- fuck!." She arched her back. She reached for the blanket and held on tight. Will's tongue lapped over her clit, tasting her, making her squirm. "Ohhh yeah baby." She said.

Will brought a finger up to her. He teased her until she tried to move her body down into his fingers. Will laughed, "do you want me to fuck you Lizzie?"

she nodded, her mouth open from the pleasure. "Please."

Will positioned his hard cock over her wet pussy and slowly pushed in all the way. Lizzie shut her eyes tight. She loved the way he fit against her body. He swung her legs over his shoulders, "yeah Goose, you like that?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Was all she could manage to get out. He was holding onto her tight. "I want you to cum in my mouth." She told him. Will grunted and kissed her lips. He trusted his hips repeatedly, and squeezed her breasts as her breathing got louder and louder. "Yes Will." She basically screamed. She reached her climax and Will smiled.

He pulled his cock out and told her to get on her knees. Will pulled her head closer to him, "can you taste yourself?" His words were so dirty, but it only turned her on even more. His head rolled back as Lizzie used both her tongue and her thumb to bring him over the edge. He blew his load in her mouth and he watched her swallow.

Had this been them years ago, Lizzie would have refused. She wouldn't swallow, nor would William talk as dirty as he did. She took note of how much better the sex was.

The two of them wrapped the blanket around their bodies again and refused to put on any clothes.

She got up the next morning and reached for his hands, "we should shower and get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"I want to show you around Derbyshire bridge you get stuck in hotel conference rooms for days." She led him to the bathroom and turned on the water. "Good morning Mr. Darcy."

"Good morning Ms. Bennet." He winked at her. "So this morning trip, does it include breakfast?"

"Possibly. If you like freshly baked muffins." She smiled and jumped in the shower. Will was close behind her.

They took turns washing each other's bodies, fingers running over wet skin. It was a good feeling for both of them. Lizzie felt as though all of her problems- whatever they were slowly disappearing. Will too, finally felt as though he was genuinely happy again. It had taken so long for him to feel like that again. Losing Lizzie the first time made him realize how much of his life depended on her. She consumed everything as though she were the sun his life. William had to learn how to survive without her.

What he realized was that he didn't need her to be in her life. He succeeded without her, but he wanted her there. He wanted her there with every victory and to share the success in every way. He missed her.

Their morning walk led them to Kathy Kliff Kitchen. Will was totally at ease when they walked in. It was the most homey restaurant he had been in, in so long. Lizzie was happy to have a place to show off to Will. It wasn't everyday her boyfriend got to have breakfast with her. She ordered a Burberry muffin and scrambled eggs. He ordered fancy French toast, bacon and eggs, knowing Lizzie was going to mooch off of her. He reached across the table and held onto her hand. Everyone around them was laughing and chatting and downing cups of coffee.

After they finished their food, Will insisted on paying. Lizzie had forgotten how much of a gentleman he was. They walked a little farther to old downtown Derbyshire.

"I've passed by this street many times, but once never actually walked through it." Lizzie confessed.

"Well, I'm glad to be able to be here with you." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I'm happy I'm here Lizzie."

"I am too." she dragged him to the small store and bought little knicknacks she liked. They came up to a booth that was selling miniature animal figurines. Will picked up the elephant. It was painted blue and had yellow dots on it. He turned the tiny elephant towards Lizzie. He furrowed his eyebrows, "yellow dots on an elephant?"

"I think it's cute." She said taking it from him. "Look, there's a green one too."

"These poor elephants." Will said shaking his head, "What have they done to you?"

"William," she laughed at him, "you're so cute."

"Elephants aren't supposed to have polka dots on them."

"They're not. And they're not supposed to be a metallic silver either."

"I got that as a birthday present, mind you." He took her waist and pulled her close to him. "That elephant is going to stay with me forever."

"God, you and your elephants." Lizzie laughed.

"One day Goose, you'll ride an elephant and understand my obsession."

"I'm pretty sure it's not going to be the same feeling you had when your were 11."

"Still, elephants are cool."

"I know they are." Lizzie smiled. She brought the elephants inside and before Will could pull out his wallet, she handed the cashier a $20 bill. She got her change and took his hand. They walked to the end of the street and then turned back around and made their way back to the apartment.

"Alright Ms. Bennet, since your sister has insisted," he gave her a knowing look, "we're going out tonight."

"Tonight?"

"After we watch the new James Bond movie."

"Yes!" She hugged him. "You know how I love me some Bond, James Bond."

"I know you do Goose." He laughed, then planted a kiss on her head.

6:30 rolled around and Lizzie finished applying her winged eyeliner. Will watched apply her red lipstick. He wanted so bad to smudge it and ruin it by kissing her. He wanted to just be touching her in anyway.

Lizzie caught him staring at her, "William." She said. His eyes snapped to hers, "are you okay?"

"I'm great Goose." He stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her torso, "I'm fantastic." She eyes him, "what do you want?" She tried hiding a smile.

"Nothing. I just like looking at you."

"You're being a weirdo." Lizzie laughed. She held his head in her hands and kissed him. She laughed when she saw his face after she pulled away. "I have lipstick all over you."

Will smirked and looked in the mirror. He winked and wiped it off. "I like your lips."


	10. Chapter 10

Flashback to when they were 13 years old. Lizzie had just got back from the family camping trip after spending two weeks away from home.

Will had been stuck in the house with Gigi for too long. He hadn't been able to enjoy the pool as much with just his kid sister. He wished Lizzie and Janie and Lydia were there too. Mostly Lizzie though, she always stayed in the longest. She would always get yelled at by her mother for not putting on enough sun block. Lizzie never complained about any burns though, she just liked being in the water.

He was sitting outside on his family's porch. He couldn't stand the heat anymore. He wanted to run two blocks down to downtown Longbourn and buy a coke float, a pack of gum and then front flip into the pool. But he knew the Bennets were due back soon and if he left without Lizzie, he'd never hear the end of it.

Their silver sedan finally turned the corner and Will ran inside the house. He dragged Gigi across the street and helped Mr. Bennet unload. Will followed him inside carrying a tent bag and one of the smaller backpacks. Gigi helped with a lantern and brought it to Mrs. Bennet.

"William you darling, thank you for helping." Mrs Bennet said. "Go ahead and grab the girls, I'll be right over to check on you."

Gigi stayed with Mrs. Bennet, and sat on the counter while she prepared a small snack for her.

Will ran down the hall to Lizzie's room first. He knocked on the door, "hey barf face." He said like a typical boy.

"Hi booger boy."

"How was the camping trip?"

"Amazing! It was so cool. My dad let me go on one of the jumps."

"Nice! Let's go get gum and floats from Sharkie's?"

"Okay! Let's go get Jane."

Luckily enough, Lizzie had worn her bathing suit underneath her clothes. She and Will dove into the deep side and raced to the other side. They were both breathing really heavily.

Lizzie laid on her back and started float. Will looked at her, she had changed so much in the past couple months. He realized how big her breasts had gotten. Will looked at her from the top of her head and followed the curved and lines that floated above the water. He's always liked Lizzie, but maybe this was something else. He ducked underwater, he wasn't supposed to think of his best friend like that. They'd known each other their whole lives. Lizzie couldn't think more of him than just that. Jane and Lydia came over soon and they played games. Lydia sat on the steps of the pool because she hadn't known how to swim yet. She would continuously let Jane win, whenever they went to judge Lydia, even if she was clearly not the winner. Jane and Lydia only spent an hour and a half in the pool. Lydia complained of getting cold, leaving Will and Elizabeth. He swam to the deep end and hung onto the diving board. He was being unusually quiet.

Lizzie swam to him and splashed him, "hey barf head, are you okay?"

He turned around, treading water and nodded, "yup. Why?"

"Because you're being quiet."

"Not I'm not."

Lizzie eyed him. She swam to the edge of the pool and hung onto the side. "What's up Will?"

Will grabbed onto the side of the pool. They were both safe under the shade of the diving board. He got really close to her. Lizzie was holding her breath, he didn't say anything, but he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't making out, it wasn't soft, it was just a solid kiss on the lips.

Lizzie froze, she hadn't expected... That. she was quiet, will probably saw panic in her eyes. He sunk to the bottom of the pool and swam away. He climbed out as fast as he could.

"Will!" Lizzie yelled when she saw him climbing out. She swam fast, so she was across the pool and face to face with him in a minute. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry okay, that was a mistake."

"Mistake?"

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to practice before I kissed Emma."

"Oh." Lizzie said quietly. She sat on the edge of the pool. "Then you shouldn't probably kiss her, you suck."

"I'm a great kisser." He sat next to her.

"You just kissed me you idiot. You weren't that great."

"Like you could do better." Will said.

Lizzie reached for his face and leaned in. She kissed him softly. Will's eyes closed and his hands landed on her back.

Lizzie pulled away and looked at him. She had been wanting to do that for years, but she wasn't even sure if Will liked her like that. Lizzie got up and walked back home.

She didn't want to go out and play the next week and a half. Lizzie lied and said she was sick, but she actually had her period.

Also she was just avoiding Will at all costs. Lizzie had fallen asleep, reading a book. Gigi walked into her room, her brother not that far behind.

She climbed on the bed with her and made a sound. Lizzie opened her eyes and saw Gigi signing "hi" to her.

Will was quiet. "Hey barf face."

"What are you doing here Will?"

"I just haven't seen you all week."

"I'm sick."

"Yeah..."

"If you're going to be a jerk you can leave."

"No, okay I'm sorry. I've just missed you Lizzie. No one wants to go swimming with me."

"Why don't you invite Emma?!"

"Emma isn't as cool as you. Probably doesn't kiss as good as you either."

Lizzie snapped her eyes to him, "shut up."

"It's true though Lizzie." He pushed her over in her bed and laid down next to her, "so if you're sick, I want to get sick too."

"You're a weirdo."

"Yeah, but that's okay. You're still my friend."

"Your best friend."

Will turned onto his side and faced her, "Lizzie, I really liked kissing you."

"I liked it too." She answered quietly.

They were holding hands in the movie theater. James Bond had just finished a sex scene with another Bond girl and was leaving her in the bed. Will had whispered wise ass cracks during the movie, making her laugh at the most random times in the movie. She was pretty sure the people behind her probably hated them.

"What was your favorite part?" Lizzie asked as they walked towards her car.

"When he got shot but still managed to fuck shit up."

"So the whole movie? I fucking loved the movie."

"It was pretty good."

Will followed her to her side of the car. He gently leaned forward pushing her against the car. "Also the part when they were making out in the hotel room. Then they fucked in the shower. The cinematography showing his hands move down her legs. Then the slight turn up. The pleasure on her face and the obvious arousal in general." Will said, pressing his body against hers. "Fuck Lizzie, look at what thinking about you does to me baby." He pressed her hard member against her side and kissed her passionately. Lizzie was at a loss for words.

"Take me home now." She whispered in his ear. He barely got the car in park before she had her lips against his. It was like a wreckingball getting down the hall to her apartment.

Will lifted the shirt over her head as she worked on getting his pants off. His fingers felt how slick she was and he pushed her against the wall. Her back was to him as he felt her up in a rougher way. Lizzie felt behind her, reaching for him. She stroked him as he rubbed her, kissing her neck thrusting slightly against her hand. Lizzie pushed back, wanting him inside of her. She bent over and waited for him. Will dropped to his knees and licked her up and down. Her legs shook a little, this was the best sex she'd ever had. Will got her so close, but smacked her ass. He stood and guided his cock to her soaking entrance. Lizzie whined a little when he pushed in. She looked back at him and smiled, Will lifted one of her legs for better leverage and thrusted in and out as hard as he could. He kissed her shoulder and reached for her boob. He smacked her ass hard, making her scream, then it sent pleasure waves over her and he hit her again. Her ass was red with a handprint where he had hit her over and over again.

"I'm going to cum Lizzie."

Lizzie shook her head, she guided him to her bedroom and laid him on the bed. She bent to her knees and gave him head. She swirled her tongue, and Used her thumb to rub the underside of his cock. His head fell back and groaned. He wanted to be back inside of her, "come here." He demanded. Lizzie felt playful, and said no. She straddled his face, over his mouth, but barely out of reach. Will wanted her. She pushed down on him and felt his tongue fuck her. Then it traveled farther up. His fingers had been playing with her rim, teasing her, as if she couldn't get more aroused by him. His dick was hard and starting to turn purple. He wanted to cum in her and fill her up.

Will took control again. He pushed her onto the bed and helped his cock right to her entrance, he fucked her deep, at a slow pace. One of her legs fell behind him, over his shoulder and he looked at her beneath him. Lizzie, his Lizzie was moaning with pleasure with his hard cock inside her soaking wet pussy. "Goose I'm going to cum! Where do you want it?"

"Fill my pussy up really good." He thrusted in three more times before he unloaded his giant load of cum into her. He sat by her and watched her rub her pussy, his cum leaking out. He kissed her and felt her pussy. He spooned her so his cock was resting between them and his hands feeling her.

Lizzie and Will fell asleep replaying the sex they have had in the past couple days. Lizzie woke up to Will's dick pressing against her back. She smiled and wrapped her lips around him and sucked. He had a full hard on and a beautiful girl waking him up with a blowjob. He held her head in place and blew his Morning load into her mouth, she smiled up at him, "good morning."

Will smiled, "good morning indeed Goose."

Sunday meant it was the last day off they had until the end of the week.

He held onto her hand while they were laying in bed, "hey Goose."

"Yeah?"

"I just- I don't want to... Mess this up."

"What do you mean? I'm like 1000% sure that last time, I fucked up."

"I gave there a reason Lizzie."

"Fuck it Will." She turned over on the bed onto her stomach, "I'm pretty sure it can't get any worse than before."

"But your sisters, Charlie, your mom and dad!"

"Fuck them all." She looked at him wide eyed, "not literally of course." She placed a hand on his chest, "I'm happy. Probably the happiest I've need in three years."

"Good, a happy Goose is everything." He kissed her.

They grabbed breakfast and brought it back, they say across from each other at the table and ate their muffins, "do you feel satisfied?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm loving the blueberry, how's the chocolate chip?"

"No," she laughed, "I meant with your career, with what you've accomplished?"

"I am." Will nodded, "it was tough at first, my uncles didn't help much, I was always lucky enough to have Charlie and Janie though. Gigi of course did tons for me... Are you?"

"I am, totally. But I don't know, I want something beyond just this 4-12, job. I love it, I love who I work with, but I just..."

"I get you Lizzie, I totally get you."


	11. Chapter 11

I watched Inside Out today and cried like a fucking baby.

Went home and watched Rush Hour, TFIOS and Sweet Home Alabama.

Everything about that movie is fantastic. The overly dramatic accents, Josh Lucas, the turtle necks and Patrick DEMPSEY!

SUCH A GOOD MOVIE.

I'm in a good mood, so update!

* * *

He decided that he should get a head start on the work he had brought, so he pulled out his laptop and worked on the couch.

Lizzie opted to check her email and answer the ones she had been avoiding all weekend. She sat at the table behind him so she wouldn't get too distracted. She looked at the production calendar for the week and carefully read it.

"Will?" She asked.

"What's up Goose?"

"Why is your name on my list of people to interview this week?"

"What?" He looked at her. "I didn't say yes to any interviews..." He looked down at his phone, "shit."

"Shit? Who? What?"

"I guess I had responded to Nicholas?"

"He got to you?" She shook her head, "I can cancel the interview."

"Don't, it's fine goose. I look good on camera!"

"Shut the fuck up." She crumpled up scratch paper and threw it at him.

"Wow, That was so rude. I guess I don't want to get interviewed by you anymore!"

"I wouldn't even interview you. It would be your best friend Nicholas."

"You mean your best friend..."

"Is that jealousy I hear in the tone of your voice?"

"Please, me jealous of Nicholas?" He crossed his arms, "he had good hair, and a firm handshake, but that's all."

"Because you were one of Derbyshire's Most eligible bachelors and he wasnt. Don't worry stud, you have better hair and your jawline can cut through diamonds. But God, don't get me started on your grip." She sarcastically played with him.

"Thanks Goose." Will deadpanned. "Do you not want me to do the interview?"

"I only want you to if you actually want to." She told him. She crossed to him by the couch and bent over to kiss him in the lips, "I have to call Janie, I'll be back." She kissed him again.

The phone rang three times before Jane picked up the phone, "hey Lizzie, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I can't just call my sister to ask her how she's doing?"

"Well, you haven't done that much before..."

"Would you just suck it up, I just really miss my unborn nephew. How's he doing?"

"Unbelievably not born yet. My feet look like sausages and I have to pee every 5 seconds. How's it going with you?"

"You know, busy busy."

"Have you taken time out of your busy schedule to meet up with Will yet?"

"Actually yeah, we had lunch."

"That's great Lizzie. I told you it wasn't going to be so bad."

"Apparently not, he's going to do an interview down here too."

"William Darcy? On Camera to do an interview?"

"I know right?"

"I don't think the camera can capture how big his ego is!"

"Oh, trust me, it's going to be hard."

"I miss you Lizzie."

"Miss you too sis,"

"I gotta go though, Charlie is getting Dinner out."

"Good luck with that!"

"Thanks darling, I'll talk to you soon."

When Lizzie went back out to the living room, Will wasn't sitting on the couch. The sliding door out to her balcony was slightly open and she saw his shadow from outside. He was putting out the bud of the cigarette and blew out the smoke. He turned around and saw her looking at him. For most of the trip, Will had been really good about not smoking. She could smell the smoke on him, but it actually hadn't bothered her until she actually saw him smoke. It wasn't like when they were in high school and they were smoking weed. Will Darcy was smoking a tobacco cigarette. He aired himself out for a minute then came back in. He smiled at Lizzie, "hi Goose, how's Janie and little Rafa."

"Good. They're fine." She told him A bit tersely.

"What is it Lizzie?"

"You smoke."

"You know I do. Do I still smell like it? I'll go back out for a little."

"No, it's fine." she lied. It really had bothered her, but she didn't want to say anything. Will had smelled like a hint of smoke, but she knew he was cutting back while he was with her. But she also knew how addicting they were and how hard it must have been to not have a cigarette whenever he'd like.

"Elizabeth," Will called out to her. She looked up from her work, "Your nose kinda scrunches when you lie, that's your tell."

"No it's not!" Lizzie rebuttled.

"You can tell me if the smell bothers you, I'll go air out some more."

"The smell isn't what bothers me though Will." He looked worried, "I don't know, I used to think that guys that smoked were so hot."

"I distinctly remember that phase…" he smiled, "Just to clarify, that's not why I picked up this bad habit."

"It's different with you, it's a terrible habit Will."

"I've been meaning to quit. Gigi has tried so many times to get me to stop, but the stress, you know. It was alcohol or smoking, and with smoking, I'm still functionable."

"This isn't a fucking joke. I don't want to sermon you Will, I'm not the person to tell you what to do with your life or your body, but I want to see you healthy. Lung cancer is real shit, and it's fucking terrifying."

"I'll stop. I promise." He reached out to her and tried to hug her, "I'll stop." She was satisfied with his promise, she knew he would try really hard to keep it. At least the two of them weren't going to sleep angry at each other that let him wrap his arms around her and she reciprocated around his waist.

* * *

Have a good week, and stay Swaggie,

Abs


	12. Chapter 12

This week went from so good to so bad in minutes.

I lost my last living grandpa on Friday and it's been pretty tough.

My dad's been strong, but I haven't seen him cry. Not once.

Money is tough, and he's stressing about going home to the homeland.

I'm not sleeping, so here's an update.

* * *

That night, Will and Lizzie slept comfortably together as though they'd been doing it all their lives. His arm was draped over her side and her body fit right in his. She woke up in the middle of her dream; one of her and her sisters sitting on their couch back home. Will had come up to her and brought her to a huge flower field and they had a picnic. That's when things got weird and he pulled Gigi out of the picnic basket and she started to sign that she should stop hurting her brother. The next thing, Lizzie was pushing Gigi, and Will was leaving her, getting into a car, leaving her crying.

Her eyes opened so fast, it was still dark outside, and she turned over. Will stirred in his sleep, but settled again, nuzzling his chin into her back. She tried to close her eyes and go back to sleep, but all she thought about was the way she had pushed Gigi, then Will leaving her. It must have been what it was like when she had left Will. It was just a dream, but it fucking hurt. Lizzie, waited half an hour before she couldn't take it anymore. She, as quietly as possible, got out of bed and went to the kitchen. At 1 in the morning, the only good thing on TV was Friends, she let the sound fill the silence.

Lizzie finally drifted to sleep, but woke up to the sound of her alarm going off at 3. She needed to get ready to go to work. Will sat up, "hey…" his voice was still asleep, most of him was still asleep actually.

Lizzie leaned over and kissed his cheek, "go back to sleep, I'm heading to work right now."

"Have a good day Goose."

"Thanks Stud. I'll text you." She watched him fall back onto his pillow.

Lizzie drove, plugging in her phone and listening to the news report from the eastern part of the country.

When she got into work, Kitty was ready for her, holding a coffee, and the report, as well as a few questions of her own.

"I have three things for you, 1. Cute coffee guy totally flirted with me today, 2. How was your weekend with Will? and 3. Greg Spencer just confirmed with his interview next next Thursday."

"I told you, cute coffee guy was, ask him for his number. 2, my weekend with Will was great. and three, please get a head start on finding his promo info and all the shit we need to make him look good.

"That's all you're going to give me? Your weekend was great?"

"You haven't resurfaced since last Thursday Lizzie, I need details."

"You need to give me the coffee. I'm going to head to script and to production. If anyone calls, I'll call back later. Emergencies only."

"Even Will?"

"Will is going to be at work. Thanks my dear." she took the coffee and spun out the door. Lizzie had made it down two hallways before Nicholas stopped her.

"Elizabeth?" He called out from his office.

She poked her head in, "yes?"

"I want an update on the format revision, and production budget came in, if you want to take a look at it."

"I was heading up there right now, so I'll take it. Thanks Nicholas."

"You're welcome." He shifted in his seat a little, "I know you saw the schedule, and I asked him when he was here last week, but Will Darcy agreed-"

"It's fine." She stepped into his office, "is this the budget?" She asked, looking for any kind of transition out of there. "I'll see you later thanks Nicholas."

Lizzie sped walked towards the script corner of the newsroom where reporters were busy at their desks, typing, clicking and reading at their screens. Lizzie walked to a shorter asian man with long curly hair. "Marcus, do you have everything covered today?"

"You know I do Elizabeth." He handed her another pile of papers for her to read.

"I'll be in production if you need me."

Lizzie made a sharp left turn at the end of the hall and took the steps down to production control. She settled in as the morning crew swept the set and got the lighting ready.

It was nearing 4 am, and Lizzie sped read everything Marcus had prepared for her. Everything was going like it usually did. Lizzie was totally invested in the show and during commercial breaks she would give direction to her reporters.

Around 9 am, she saw her phone flash That she had several text messages.

One from Jane asking her where she had gotten baby Rafa's blanket. One from Charlotte asking her how her tattoo is healing and five from her mother. Mostly because she wasn't as tech savvy, but stil managed to send texts even if the message is cut up over multiple messages.

She didn't get any from Will. She was slightly disappointed because she wanted him to, but she understood that he was busy at work.

At 11:30 Lizzie caught another break right before she was off. Charlotte's follow up texts were accompanied by pleas to visit soon because she was in need of another girls night. Lizzie was busy at noon. Right before she was off, there was breaking news of a hostage situation in a home in one of the nearby neighborhoods and had to set up production for the coverage. It was long and laborious. They were watching the police move in and the suspect flee on foot. It was kind of what you'd see on the television, but it was real.

The hostage coverage ended at 3, by then Lizzie was starving. She ran back to her office before another breaking story came up. She realized how much paper work she actually had accumulated from the weekend news and knew she needed to get it done.

She made it through 20 pages of reports before she felt her eyes start to get really heavy. She closed her eyes for only a second, that is, she thought. It was nearing 4, and her phone ringing woke her up.

"Hey Goose, are you home?"

"Uh, no." She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"No? Where are you?"

"I'm still at work. I just took a power nap."

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"No, it's totally fine. I should head home anyways. No work is getting done today." She laughed, "how's your day at work?"

"Long." He deadpanned. "I don't understand how Charlie can sit through these meetings. I found myself playing Candy Crush, until I ran out of lives."

"Wow Will, you set a great example for your employees."

"Hey, I didn't fall asleep at work."

"First of all, I was in my office doing paper work and two, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I doubt you'll get much more tonight."

"Really?" Lizzie smiled, "what makes you say that?"

"Hmm, i don't know. Maybe if you bring back a bottle of wine... I'll take care of the rest."

"Red or white?"

"Surprise me." Will said, his voice a little mischievous. "I'll meet you at your place at 7. Don't be late."

"Oh, I definitely won't." Lizzie whispered. They hung up the phone and Lizzie started to pack her things. She left her office and bee lined for the exit. She made it out without anyone stopping her. She sighed of relief when she got into her car.

Being smack dab in center of downtown, she was caught by the evening traffic. Lizzie exited and took a left on Guildenstern Road to a small store she knows has the best wine. She purchased a du Bellay and zoomed back home. Will still wasn't there, and although she didn't know what to expect, she tried to not get too excited about the things to come.

Will burst through the door 15 minutes later, carrying a couple grocery bags. From her place on the couch she watched him pull out each item from the grocery bag. A can of whipped cream, strawberries, zucchini, bell peppers, herbs, potatoes and chicken breasts.

"Well, well, well, how lucky am I? Mr. William Darcy is going to cook me dinner!"

He winked and disappeared into the bedroom. He emerged a few minutes later in nothing but an apron and a chef hat.

Her jaw fell open a little, a small smile appeared on his face. "oh my god Will, you're going to make me dinner wearing that?"

"Why yes, Ms. Bennet. you see, I'm not cooking alone, you're going to be my sous chef tonight." She stood quickly and joined him behind the counter.

"Yes chef. What would you like me to do first?"

"Take all your clothes off."

"Will." Lizzie smacked his arm.

"I'm serious. I have an apron for you too." He bent over and kissed her. His hands roamed to her ass and gave her a light squeeze. Lizzie couldn't say no. She took the apron and went to the room to change.

As he started getting the pan hot, she came out in an apron that seemed like it was specifically picked out of a kid's isle.

Will looked over at Lizzie, his eyebrow raised. "This look on you is everything." He said kissing her. "Let me see, turn around."

Lizzie spun around, smirking really big at him.

"I like the lace. It's a very nice touch Goose."

* * *

Thanks for liking this story y'all.

So with jankie nails, I bid you all good night,

Abs


	13. Chapter 13

WHY DOES NOT HAVING MONEY SUCK SO MUCH.

IF I COULD MAKE MONEY BY WRITING ALL DAY LONG WITHOUT TRYING TOO HARD, I'D HAVE MILLIONS.

COLLEGE, PLEASE DON'T SUCK TOO MUCH.

* * *

He was so relaxed. It was so nice to see him like that again. Lizzie retrieved the bottle of du Bellay and poured some for her and some for him, then propped herself on the counter next To the stove. She watched him skillfully use the knife. It was so much better than the first time he tried to make them a real dinner.

Of all things, he tried to make them Seafood Pasta for dinner. It was just bad from the beginning.

Will was at the store for hours and Lizzie was having a terrible day at work. She kept thinking about their argument, which she couldn't even remember what it was about now. It was something about he had said to Lydia. Will tried to laugh it off but Lizzie just didn't find it funny.

She just knew she was still furious with him, and they had to put it together when they invited Colin and Charlotte over. Colin had always been an asshole so it didn't surprise her when he kept pointing out things in their living room. He picked up their little metallic elephant and how it was so odd and how it contrasted the rest of the decor in the room. Will was behind the counter mixing the Alfredo sauce, tasting it, but still not satisfied with it, leaving Lizzie to entertain them.

He opened up a bottle of wine, not too fancy for the occasion, but popped the cork and handed the bottle for Lizzie to pour.

Will was clumsy in the kitchen. He struggled getting the pasta in the boiling water because the steam was too hot at first. He had the fire on too high, making the sauce break and it didn't thicken properly. The next disaster was when be was pulling the garlic bread out of the oven but realized it had been on too high. Overall the night had been a disaster, but when it came time to add on the muscles, he somehow burned his hand right onto the pot. The evening turned into a night spent in the ER treating the burn.

"I'm sorry Lizzie." Will said as they waited in the waiting room.

"William, you were a fucking stud in that kitchen... Up until you burned yourself." She kissed his lips, "there were bumps, but I'm pretty sure had you finished cooking, it would have been amazing."

"Thanks Goose."

Lizzie loved whipped cream. She shook the bottle and asked Will to stand still as she put a little on his neck, then a little more on shoulder, some on his chin and then she winked before she sprayed some of it into her mouth. Will took that as an invitation to kiss her. "That's supposed to be for dessert Goose." He turned and set the dish in the oven.

"But it's so good." Lizzie said pouting just a bit. She wrapped her arms around his waist, want to share what we're going to do with the whipped cream?"

"For dessert, I plan on eating you up, but I love my desserts with extra whipped cream." He reached down and felt between her legs. Lizzie smiled and helped guide his hand closer to her wet entrance.

"Fuck Will, do you feel how wet I am for you?"

"Yes, and I fucking love it." The aprons hit the floor in seconds. Lizzie's leg was on top of the counter the other was supporting her as Will was on his knees, teasing her with her fingers. He passed his fingertips lightly across her sensitive skin. He brought his mouth just close enough so that she could feel his breath on her. Will kissed the inside of her thighs up to her opening. He gave her a lick and smiled when he heard her moan for him. Will's hand reached down for his hard cock. He stroked himself as he softly licked Lizzie. He stood, and bent over to whisper in Lizzie's ear, "Do you want me to fuck you now Lizzie? Or do you want to wait?"

Lizzie looked at him innocently, "why not now and after?"

"Good point." He untied the knot that held the apron against him. He removed it from his neck and revealed his dick to her. Lizzie smiled. She had felt so aroused. Will teased her wet opening with the tip of his cock. "Lizzie, you feel so good." Will said pushing in slowly.

It was a fast 20 minutes because the oven timer started beeping. Will cursed at the timer, "stupid piece of shit fuck."

Lizzie couldn't help but laugh. She had been sucking on his hard cock, sucking on his balls, rolling her tongue around the head, pleasuring him. He was about to cum all over her when the alarm went off. She smiled sweetly at him, "you should go get that babe."

"Lizzie." He sighed, getting up from on top of her. She grabbed one of his shirts and put it on, and put on her underwear. She rought his boxers and a clean shirt and brought it to him. "Here you go babe." She looked at the food, "Wow, that looks and smells so good."

Their dinner was actually pretty fantastic. Lizzie didn't stop complimenting the chef on such a great dinner. Will was humble at first, then relaxed into his cocky way.

After dinner, dessert was just as sweet. They brought the whipped cream into the foreplay. It aroused both of them so much it Lizzie couldn't keep herself quiet. She cursed at herself and when she finally climaxed, she apologized for being so loud in her head.

Will kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her while pulling the covers of the pair of them.

"I love whipped cream."

"Bitches love whipped cream." Will said smugly. Lizzie hit his arm, hard. "I'm sorry Goose, it was too good an opportunity to miss."

"Shut up and go to sleep." She kissed his cheek and curled back, to the shape of his body.

* * *

SO IMANA SHUT UP AND SLEEP,

abs


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I didn't realize that I had written all but just a tiny part that kept me from uploading it. t's complete shit, but I this is my own little outlet so get over yourself._

"Hey everybody, so we have William Darcy here with us. William is the CEO of the Pemberly Hotel chains, and was on Meryton's top 10 most eligible bachelors last year. So please, tell us… what is the secret to your success? Is there a special someone in your life that you'd like to attribute everything you've accomplished and will accomplish to?" At first it was the entertainment reporter at the station, Reuben Samuels, but as the questions continued, he realized that it had become Lizzie asking the questions. He shot up in bed and found the bed to be empty.

Will turned over and saw a sliver of light coming from the hallway light leading to the living room. He padded barefoot down the hall, "Lizzie?" he called out.

He looked around, but everything was quiet. Perhaps she was in the bathroom. He turned around and found her sleeping on the couch. He smiled to himself a little, and walked over to her. He kissed her forehead then covered her with the small blanket that hung over the couch. William had his interview the next morning, although he was nervous, he didn't want to worry too much about it. He thought about telling Gigi that he was going to be on TV, but didn't want to explain why and how he got the interview in the first place. Stress was getting the better of him, so sleep was the only remedy, at least at 3:30 in the morning. He turned over in the bed and closed his eyes. Then the thoughts about his dream came back to him. He wished he wouldn't have that dream again.

"Will?" He opened his eyes, and Lizzie was hovering him. She looked like she had a head start on the coffee. He thanked God that she woke him up holding a mug for him. "Time to get up and get ready." He stretched, barely lifting his head, then plopped onto the bed again. "No, babe, we need to get ready!"

"What if we get ready with a little bit of sexy time?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Lizzie said smiling down at him, "But, you and I both know that you take forever to do your hair, so unless you'd like to go on air with your hair looking like that, I suggest you get a move on."

"Fine." He pouted, "but do I at least get a good morning kiss?"

"Good morning kisses are for people that brush their teeth, and get changed." He slumped his shoulders and got up slowly. He bent at his hips and walked zombie like to the bathroom.

"I would move faster if I had a good morning kiss."

"Brush your teeth and I might let you cop a feel." Lizzie gave incentive. He brushed his teeth and rinsed with mouthwash, and splashed his face with water. He reached for his razor and buzzed away the little stubble he did have. When he was finished, he swooped behind Lizzie, who was in her bra and panties, getting dressed and kissed her neck, "good morning Goose."

"Good morning Stud." She could feel his morning wood against her ass. There were mornings when Lizzie would wake up mornings and would find Will asleep, but his erection was wide awake. She would suck him and lick his shaft from the balls all the way to the tip of the head, swirling her tongue around him. She heard his breathing quicken and become more shallow, until she saw him grinning at her. They were quick to learn that morning sex was the best kind.

Lizzie reached with her hand behind her and towards Will.

"Excited?"

"Nervous, and excited."

"I can help you with nerves..."

"How? Don't imagine that there are hundreds of thousands of people not watching me later?"

"No, not exactly." Her cravings got the better of her and she got down on her knees. She pulled his underwear off and had him in her mouth in record time.

"Fuck Lizzie!" He breathed out. He held her head in place as he started to fuck her mouth. He buried himself deep inside her mouth. He bend down for her and pulled down her underwear, he went mouth first to lick her wet opening. He went from her asshole all way to her sensitive clit. He stuck his penis in her wet opening and groaned from pleasure. Lizzie quickly rubbed herself as Will penetrated her making her cum quickly. Will released right after, "a very good morning to you. I feel better."

"Good, so do I. We need to get dressed and head on out."

"Can I wear my favorite green tie?"

"No I hate that tie. You can wear your light blue shirt and dark blue tie with your brown shoes and belt." Lizzie smiled sweetly.

"I'm not your Barbie."

"I know but you always look sexy when I dress you up."

"I know, I see people check me out."

"You're really cocky huh?" Will laughed, "you know it."

Will's interview was on in 15 minutes, so Lizzie had time to run to the green room and wish him luck. "You'll be great Will." She chastely kissed him.

"Thanks Goose." He rested his hands on her waist as the makeup artist finished up with the light makeup and easy hair brushing.

"You're on in 15. You can come and follow me."

"Anywhere." Will responded.

He sat next to Reuben Samuels and tensed a little when the camera started flashing pointing at him. "Hey everyone, we're back with William Darcy. He is the CEO of Pemberly Hotels, philanthropist and last year's number 4 on Derbyshire's most eligible bachelors. Good morning Will, glad to have you here today."

"Glad to be here."

"I just wanted to start off and talk about your work as a philanthropist. The foundation you support, Darcy Foundation for Deaf children."

"It's a cause near and dear to my heart, my younger sister is actually deaf and early on, our parents and I had to teach ourselves how to sign to communicate. What we do is we partner with the NAD, National Association of the Deaf, and provide programs for deaf children and their parents to get the help they need. We do research on hearing and developing new hearing aids and provide those children with the means to better their lives."

"That's so great to hear. One of our producers on the show, I know had studied linguistics before and worked for the DFDC; Lizzie Bennet-"

"Well, actually, she and I learned how to sign together."

"Really I-"

"I'm really grateful that I have a sister like Gigi, she taught me how to be patience, and understand privilege, and she's definitely taught me how to deal with people I don't necessarily agree or get along with. Some qualities needed to run a company."

"I see, moving on to the business aspect of your empire, there have been rumors that you're going to be opening up a hotel right here in downtown Derbyshire."

Will smiled, he was glad he was able to transition the conversation to a topic he was more comfortable talking about.

"Well we're still finishing up the final touches, but here in Derbyshire, it's definitely feels like a second home."

"Ladies and gentleman, William Darcy! There are Pemberly hotels all over, stay and support the DFDC."

Will sighed of relief, it was painless and now he was done. He shook Rueben's hand and walked off screen. There, Lizzie was waiting for him. She kissed him and whispered that she was so proud of him. Lizzie was glad Will had gone through with the interview.

"Thanks Lizzie," He rested his head on her shoulder, "I was shaking."

"You did great. You were very handsome."

"Did I sound weird changing the subject?"

"No, it was great. So politician like."

"Okay, I gotta get to work. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You're not coming over tonight?"

"Am I invited?"

"Of course you are William." she tippy toed to reach his lips.

"I'll see you later then girl." He smiled and kissed her again.

Kitty ran up to her as soon as Will left the building, "so Lizzie…."

"I'll be in my office Kitty."

-Abbs

_As always, thanks for reading, an_d I kn_ow it's been a LOOOOOONG while. Let me just give you the quick update though:_

_College sucks, I was kinda really depressed the past 10 weeks. I felt like I was the most alone and found it really hard to manage what I had on my plate. But now it's Christmas break, I'm still working on my mental health and coping with not wanting to be "home" for this holiday season. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Oh, hello again. I have stuff ready. I actually have quite a bit of it ready, but I'm getting sick. _

_I'm copying and pasting then sleeping. (Probably not, but I'll try)_

_Here's the next chapter..._

Lizzie was kind of star struck. For some reason Greg Spencer made her a little nervous. It might have been his smile, or his height, or his style, or the way he said "hi, I'm Greg Spencer." Pretty much all of it made her giddy nervous. Is that even the way to describe how she felt? This man has won 12 Emmys, does so much for Children's Charity and has had pretty much the biggest meltdown on live television. Still he has a job in the morning.

She met him in the green room while Kitty was talking to his manager. "Hi, I'm Lizzie Bennett, production manager. I just want to make sure you're fine and all taken care of."

"Lizzie Bennett, it's great to finally meet you! I've heard your name bounced around for quite some time."

"Really?"

"I heard you were the best in the biz."

"Shut the fuck up, you're Greg Spencer!"

"I was in Meryton a couple weeks ago, I talked to Charlotte Lucas, and told her I was heading this way. She couldn't stop talking about how great you are."

"Note to self, send Char a goodie basket." She laughed, "she's one of my best friends, we met in college and eventually worked together before I moved here."

Kitty called for Lizzie, "10 till opening."

"Oh, that's my cue, I hope you have a great show."

"Thanks Lizzie. I'd love to chat after."

Lizzie nodded, before waving herself out of the room.

Sharon Levinsky interviewed Greg Spencer for the morning news asking him about his new show on the network.

"It's a new form of the traditional talk show." He flashed a nearly perfect smile, "I want to pull in all the influences, my guests, my family, my staff, I just want to try and not have another meltdown as public as my last." He had the whole desk laughing. Greg Spencer had charm and was easy to get along with.

After his segment, Greg Spencer had left Lizzie a note, "Please join me for drinks and dinner at 6, trust me, this will be strictly professional! -GS" along with a happy face at the end.

Will was working later that night and decided that he was going to spend the night in one of the suites at the hotel. He had wished he were able to join Lizzie, but couldn't. Instead, he wished her luck and to tell him the moment Greg Spencer tried to make a move, he would kick his ass.

Lizzie had dressed into something a little more appropriate for dinner at Les Poissons. He was already there, sipping on a glass of moscato. He welcomed her with open arms.

"Elizabeth! So glad you're here." He said.

"Call me Lizzie."

Halfway through dinner, Greg changed the subject.

"Fabulous darling. So a little birds told me that you're back with your ex... Fiancé!"

"What?" She was totally caught off guard. "I- who- how do you know?"

"Honey, I just know how to read people. He probably told you to watch out for me huh?" She just looked at him, a little puzzled. "Tell him I'm completely harmless. I mean you're cute, but you're not exactly my type." He winked at her. Greg Spencer let out a laugh. Was he really this drunk already? It could be, there are just some people with no tolerance for alcohol. "I do want to steal you Lizzie. I want you to work on my show."

"Me?"

"You're one hell of a production manager. Everyone I've met raves about you. You wouldn't work for me, you'd work with me."

"My god Greg, I'm flattered really."

"So you'll come work for me?"

"I really have to think about it."

"I totally understand hon. I'll send over logistics and you can look them over. I'm willing to give a lot to have you on my team."

They kissed each other's cheeks before saying goodnight. Lizzie was definitely buzzed. Like she happened to drink way more than she was planning on. She wanted to make a quick stop before going back home.

"Will, baby,"

"Hi Goose." Will said sleepily into his phones

, "where are you?"

"Uhm on my way home. I had to get an Uber... I'm drunk."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have picked you up."

"It's okay. I'm okay. I'm just... In need" she looked around then to the driver, "look, I'm very drunk and I missed my boyfriend." The driver laughed.

Will laughed too, "how about I meet you downstairs in the hotel lobby and I'll take you home."

"Good because I'm already here." Lizzie paid for the ride and said goodbye. led an Uber before getting right back on her phone to call Will.

"William..." she slurred, "I think I had to much to drink."

"Oh Goose, where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"No, I'm in an Uber. The driver's name is," she turned to the driver and asked. "Her name is Samantha. She's taking me home."

"Have her drop you off at the hotel, I'll meet you in the lobby then take you home?"

"Really? Great because I want you." Lizzie turned to Samantha, "he's my boyfriend, we used to be together, then I was stupid and left him and now we're fucking again. It's great." Samantha laughed.

"Goose, you're so drunk."

"Yes, William Darcy, I am indeed."

Lizzie waved goodbye to her Uber driver and met Will outside the hotel. It took every fiber of her being from jumping him in the elevator and letting him have her right there. Instead she waited until they were in his hotel room. Lizzie made eye contact and held his gaze as she slowly bent down to her knees and undid his pants, and slid down his underwear revealing his soft dick. She smiled at him. Her hands were cold at the touch when her fingers wrapped around him. His head rolled back and his hands held her head. Lizzie was so turned on.

Will's erection grew big. Lizzie had staying on her knees until right before Will was about to explode his load. She stood and pushed him on the bed. Will was about fairness in the bed, especially since Lizzie was in such a generous mood. He pulled her until she was right above his face. His strong arms wrapped around her legs and he let his tongue explore her parts. Lizzie's breathe quickened and she grinded against his tongue. Lizzie reached her peak and came all over Will's face. He licked her up then flipped her on her back. He was hungry for her. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and slung one of his legs over his shoulder. He held her body in place as he slammed his hard cock deep into her. Pleasure escaped from both of their mouths.

"Williaaaaam." Lizzie scratched at his back. Will grunted with pleasure. "Fuck me hard babe."

"God Lizzie." He kissed her everywhere, first, her tattoo which had become one of his favorite spots on her body. He lightly kissed the outline then continued to move towards her lips.

"how was your dinner with Greg Spencer?" Will asked when Lizzie finally caught her breath. They were spooning in the bed together.

"Great! He's actually really charming and sweet and almost funnier in person."

"What did you talk about?"

"He wants to offer me a job." Lizzie turned so she could face Will.

"To work for him? On his new show?"

"He said Charlotte put in a really good word for me."

Suddenly, Lizzie's phone started blaring.

"Hello?"

"Lizzie? It's me, Charlie."

"Hey what's up?"

_And that's it for now. Until next time. _

_But hey, thank you so much for reading this story. If you hate it, I'm sorry, but I don't really care. _

_**Note to self: I forgot to buy bananas again.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR THE KIND REVIEWS!_**

**_Here's the next chapter._**

* * *

"Uh Janie and I are on our way to the hospital. Her water broke and and..."

"She's having the baby!"

"I have to call Will, your parents, Caroline..."

"Don't worry, I'll let Will know."

"You're with him?"

"No, I just- yeah, I am. well jump on a plane. we'll see you soon Charlie! Congrats." Lizzie jumped with happiness, "Rafa is coming! Oh my god, I'm so excited." She turned to William, Jane is in the hospital!"

"but he's not due for another three weeks."

"Shit, I'm not prepared! I have to take leave, I have to pack... Fuck, my car is still at the-"

"Goose, relax. Get dressed and we'll take a car to the restaurant and I'll drive us. You can get some of your things and we'll go to Janie."

He smiled reassuring her, "God you are so good." Lizzie pressed her lips towards him and got up off the bed. She was still wobbly, but managed to get clothes on while Will packed his stuff and began to call his assistant.

"Hi Kayla, Charles and Jane are about to have their baby, and I'm still in Derbyshire. I need you to cancel meetings, and then buy two tickets for the next flight home for me and Lizzie. yes Elizabeth Bennett. thank you."

When they were finally on the plane, Lizzie let out a deep breath, "I'll pay you for the ticket Will."

"No, Lizzie, it's fine," he reached to hold her hand, "this makes it better that you're here."

Lizzie fell asleep pretty much right away, while Will got started on writing emails apologizing for his hasty leave. she didn't wake up until they were landing in Meryton. There was a car waiting for them and took them straight to the hospital. It was 2 in the morning when they got there, Lydia was sitting up in the waiting room with Rafael while their mother was in the room with Jane and Charlie. She let go of his hand really quick.

"Lizzie! Will!" Lydia jumped up when she saw them, "thank god you're here. You might want to take mom's place in there."

"What happened?"

"Jane refuses to give birth as long as she's in there."

"I'm going to go in."

Lizzie knocked on the door and Charlie opened it fast, he was so relieved to see his sister in law standing in front of him. Hell he would've been glad to see anyone.

"Lizzie! Come in!"

"Hi guys, how's it going?" She looked over at Jane who was obviously uncomfortable. "Hi Mom."

their mother was on the chair next to the bed and she was visibly upset. "Elizabeth, why do you look like that? You are in public and you came-"

"Mom." Lizzie cut her off, "could I please have a word with you?" She stood up and followed her middle child to the bathroom. "Mom, I know Rafa is your first grandchild, but can't you see that you're stressing literally everyone out?"

"Do not use that tone with me,"

"If I didn't you wouldn't listen. Like you're not listening to Jane. She's call you in the room after she gives birth, so go sit outside with dad and Lydia."

"Elizabeth, I just want Jane to be as comfortable-"

"I know mom, she knows too, but a ton has changed since you had us, better medicine, better methods, you have nothing to worry about." Her mom nodded and wiped away tears, "Will is outside of you want to say hi."

She headed for the door and gave Jane and Charlie a kiss before heading outside.

"Damn, is that how you work? You work dirty Lizzie." Charlie said, much more relaxed.

"Thank you Lizzie." Jane said just as a contraction hit her. "God this hurts so much."

"You got it baby, just a tiny bit more." Charlie held her hand. "Is Caro here?"

"I don't know, Will is so she might descend soon."

"Will is here too! Thanks for telling him."

"We were already together." Lizzie said. "Speaking of which, I'm going to grab a coffee before I pass out. Need anything?"

"I can only have ice and water." Jane responded.

Lizzie smiled and went to grab Will from the waiting room. "Want coffee?" She asked everyone." She got a yes from everyone, "I'll go help you Goose." Her eyes widened a little. Then relaxed when she saw he realized the mistake too. Hopefully her parents didn't.

"I'm so sorry Lizzie!" He said when they got into the elevator. She just laughed at him, "I'm pretty sure we're just being paranoid." Lizzie smiled and tippy toed to get close to his lips. Will help onto her and kissed her, his tongue slipping in her mouth. He rested his hand on the small of her back and held her close to him.

"Lizzie," Will paused. She looked up at him waiting, he looked conflicted, as if he wanted to say something but held his tongue, "are you?- would you move back here and take the job with Greg Spencer?"

"I don't know. It's a possibility. I've been looking for a change of pace, and now Rafa is here and well, you..." They walked up to the coffee cart, and orders six drinks. "I would like to, but my obligation to the station and... I just think to weigh the pros and the cons." He nodded his head and held onto her.

When they got back, Lydia downed her coffee and paced the other row of seats. Rafael had his arm around his wife while she tapped excitedly on his leg.

Lizzie and Will say on the other side of of the row, watching Lydia. Lizzie placed her hand on Will's thigh and squeezed, she looked at him with sad eyes, "do you think if we had gotten married we would've already had children?"

"We would've had five by now Goose."

"I don't know about five, but I'd like to think if we had, we would've already had children."

"Me too." She didn't know why she brought it up, but it put a spell of awkward silence over their conversation. She leaned back on the chair and waited. Charlie came out 20 minutes later beaming, "we have a beautiful baby boy!"

"Congrats!" Everyone pretty much yelled. Mrs Bennet ran into the room to be the first to see her grandchild, "meet Rafael Anthony Bingley." Will and Lizzie let the grandparents and Lydia see him first. Lizzie was hesitant all of a sudden. She loved babies, but couldn't bring herself to hold her godchild. He was already wrapped in the blue blanket Lizzie got him.

"Lizzie, are you not going to hold him?" Jane asked. Will was holding him, ready to pass him on.

"Maybe not tonight Rafa,"

"Aww Lizzie, you'll be fine."

"No, no, no, I'll wait."

Will smiled, "Just hold him Goose." His eyes widened again, really apologetic. That was more noticeable than the last time. Lizzie looked over at Lydia.

"She doesn't want him, I'll take him. Lydia said. Will passed the baby to her and backed to Charlie. He started conversation with the new Dad. Lizzie snuck a glance at Jane, she was just so happy.

Until the nurse came in and made everyone leave. "Lizzie! Come, stay."

"Why won't you hold Rafa?"

"I don't know, he's just so tiny and- and I don't want to hold him wrong."

"You'll be fine."

"Maybe next time. I'll just see you guys tomorrow." She quickly ducked out of the room.

Lizzie sighed and found her mom and dad sitting on the seats again.

"Your mother doesn't want to go home."

"Mom there's always tomorrow. Rafa is here to stay."

"I know, but my grand baby."

"Let's go get some sleep mom."

"William honey, are you going to come over?"

"Sorry?"

"It would be a shame to make you drive all the way back home, you can sleep in the guest room tonight."

"thank you so much. I can drive Lydia and Lizzie home if you like."

"Yes please." Lydia said. "I love the kid, but hospitals make me woozy."

"Okay. We'll stay to make sure they have everything they need."

"Mom, Charlie and Janie got it."

Just then Charlie came out, "hey Mom, Jane's calling you."

She looked back at Lizzie and Lydia and nodded, "you girls can go back home, thank you William."

Will was holding on to Lizzie's hand as he drove back to the Bennet household. Lydia fell asleep in the back and quietly snored as he zoomed on the freeway.

"You don't have to stay in the guest room Will." Lizzie said.

"Are you saying you want to go public?"

"I'm saying I don't want to go to sleep tonight and you're not next to me."

He looked at her and smiled, "i've gotten used to having you sleep next to me again."

"So have I." She ran her nimble fingers over his hands. "Thank you Will."

Lydia didn even say goodnight and walked straight to her room. Lizzie took her time changing into her pajamas. She watched Will on her bed, watching her. His head rested on her pillow. She smiled then crawled onto her bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her. Lizzie turned to face him and kissed the top of his nose, "goodnight." She fell asleep comfortably in his arms.

* * *

_I've been listening to sad songs, and it matches my mood. I don't know why, but I haven't been feeling Christmas-y lately and it's usually my most favorite time of year. Maybe I should listen to some Michael Buble... Goodnight_

_3Abbs_


	17. Chapter 17

_It's Christmas YO!~ _

_My Christmas gift to you, my dear reader is Dizzie 3_

She woke up first the next morning. The blanket that was around her and Will wasn't enough to keep her warm anymore. She turned to press herself closer to him, and he opened his arms for her. She felt him against her back, his penis was stiff and his hand draped over her boob. She traced circles around his hand and stuck her ass out more to rub herself against him.

"Hmm, good morning." Will said, sleep still present in his throat.

"Good morning indeed." Lizzie reached behind Will had pushed him he'd against her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Amazing, you?"

"Amazing." She smiled at him. Then she reached behind her and grabbed his hard cock. She started to stroke it behind her. Will played with her boobs, grabbing them and pinching her nipples. She loved it.

Will started to move his body so while she was giving him a hand job he was in ecstasy. He pulled down her bottoms and positioned himself at her wet opening. She guided him to her and let him feel how wet she was for him.

Will pushed forward and buried himself deep in her. He watched Lizzie's face show her pure pleasure. Lizzie leaned forward and kissed him. She reached behind her and spread herself more for him and moaned a little too loud. Will smiled and rolled so that he was on top of her. He kissed her lips and her neck, leading a trail of light kisses back to her lips; as he slowly pulled out, then pushed back in hard. It was torturing her. He watched her as he picked up speed and his breathing got heavier. He was fucking her in the right spot, another orgasm was coming over her when he needed to finally cum. "Lizzie, i'm going to cum."

"Cum for me Will." Lizzie said, "right in my mouth." He groaned and fucked hard and fast until he felt his orgasm about to hit. He grabbed her and watched her swallow him. he held her head in place and shot streams of cum into her hungry mouth. She was gentle with cleaning him up.

"That's the best way to wake up yeah?"

"Indeed" he agreed. He caught his breath and sat up. "Time to go Goose."

"Go where?" She frowned.

"To the hospital. Your mom and dad have been with Charlie and Janie the whole night."

"Oh, right… Poor Baby Rafa."

Lizzie got up and pulled his shirt on her. She also pulled up her lace underwear and turned towards Will. "I'm going to shower first though." She smiled seductively.

"Is that an invitation?"

"You know it fucking is." Lizzie smiled innocently. He rushed to her side and followed her to the bathroom. She turned the water on and waited for it to get warm. He checked the water after a few seconds and got in. She joined slowly, letting the water hit her body. Will was mesmerized by her. She grabbed the shampoo lathered her hair. She turned around as if waiting for Will to do it for her. He held onto her hair and followed the water down her body. She used a washcloth to scrub her arm and shoulder. She smiled at Will, "you're doing a bad job at helping me."

"I'm sorry, I just- you look more and more beautiful."

"You're terribly cheesy. Could you please get my back?"

Lizzie turned around and let Will wash her back. She could feel the light stubble from his chin on her neck, then on his lips were on her again. Lizzie stepped forward laughing. She began to wash the shampoo out of her hair.

"Will, you shower, and I'll get ready." She laughed at him.

When Will got out of the bathroom, dressed to go, he found Lizzie sitting on the bed, her back to him playing with Boyfriend.

"Come here baby!" Lizzie called him. His short legs were in the air as she rubbed his stomach. "Boyfriend shake." The dog sat up and lifted his paw for Lizzie to grab.

Will jumped on her bed and put his hand on top of the dogs, "Boyfriend, shake" Lizzie shook her head, "you're so cheesy!"

Lizzie pushed herself up and carried Boyfriend to the kitchen. She put him down on the floor, then proceeded to make a fresh pot of coffee.

As she waited for the coffee to brew and her bagel to toast, she checked her email, she had a few from Kitty an "URGENT" one from Nicholas and one from Gregory Spencer.

She called Kitty to get updates on how the show was going. She didn't have much time to give them notice that she was going back home to Longborn.

"Kitty, I just need you send me numbers when you can and also, I need a tomorrow's schedule. I'll see if I get the contact information."

"You sure? I can do it Lizzie,"

"Of course Kitty. I'll send you pictures when I can."

Lizzie, of course, started taking pictures of Rafa when they got to the hospital. She snapped some with Janie and Charles, some of just Charles, some of just Janie. Then she took a couple of Will and Rafa, then Will offered to take some of her. She posed with her Godson, then Charlie took some of Will and Lizzie. Will placed his hand on the small of Lizzie's back and got close. Lizzie looked down at Rafa, he looked like an alien. As Lizzie thought it, Will whispered it in her ear. at the same time they started laughing, but only they knew why. Charlie got the cutest candid shot of the three of them.

Rafa fussed so much that they gave him back to Jane, turns out he was hungry, so Will and Lizzie left the room. Outside Lizzie looked at the pictures on her phone, she saw the candid one and instantly fell in love.

She asked Will if she could post it. She captioned it, "Hello Baby Raphael! We were so excited to meet you!"

Will put his arm around Lizzie and kissed the top of her head, "what time are they getting released?"

"At noon I think." Lizzie put her hand on Will's thigh, "I have to buy my ticket back to Derbyshire."

"Already?"

"I have to Will. Are you going to stay?"

"The plans were mostly done, and now that Charlie is on paternity leave, I kinda have to."

"Right." There was obvious sadness in their voices.

Will and Lizzie drove back to the Bennet household to find it completely silent, except for Boyfriend who was snoring on the couch. Lizzie laid down next to him and snuggled Boyfriend.

Will's phone started to ring. He answered it, Lizzie looked up and saw that he was facetiming, so he must have been talking to Gigi.

"Lizzie, you posted a picture of us right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Gigi is telling me that it went viral."

"What?"

"And she saw my segment on the show…"

"She's really not happy huh?"

"She can get over it." Lizzie shook her head. She got up and went on the Internet. On the trending side was the picture of Lizzie and Will with baby Rafa. Apparently, this meant that Derbyshire's bachelor number 4 was off the market and everyone was losing their shit.

_Gigi, both Lizzie and I are adults. We know what it means. I'll visit you at school tomorrow. Yes tomorrow. Bye._

He turned to Lizzie. "How bad is it?"

"Not at all. I have an email from like eight websites… Asking me for a comment."

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't this crazy when the other guys found someone."

"Oh, it wasn't." Lizzie assured him. "But a picture of you and a baby is going to get a bunch of attention. And in hindsight I probably should have said something about Rafa being our godchild."

"It's a cute picture. He still looks like an alien." Will sat next to her. "He does." Lizzie kissed Will's lips.

"Lizzie?" She heard her father say. Lizzie looked up and sat away from Will. "Will, oh, it's just you."

"What is that supposed to mean Papa?"

"Nothing at all." He smiled. "You're staying for dinner I assume?" Will looked at Lizzie and grabbed her hand.

"Of course."

"Great, I'lll go tell your mom." He turned around and walked away.

"That's it?" Will asked? "He's not going to threaten me this time?"

"Haha, he didn't threaten you."

"William, I know where you sleep and if any funny business goes down, you won't be sleeping there anymore."

"Papa is just protective."

"And I respect him so much for that."

"do you want me to take the picture down? Or give a comment or something?"

"Only if you think we need to explain ourselves. Do you think we owe anyone an explanation?"

"No. But the idea that we're not hiding us anymore is pretty great."

"It does." Will reached across Lizzie and put Boyfriend on his lap.


	18. Chapter 18

Lydia came out of her room a couple hours later and joined them for a movie playing on the TV, their mother came out soon after to start on dinner.

"Elizabeth, when will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow evening Mama."

"Alright, we'll have dinner with Charlie, Jane and the baby. William, you'll be joining us right?" She asked sweetly. Her mother always had a soft spot for Will. She saw him nothing less than a son, which was probably why the breakup was so hard on everyone.

"I, I actually am going to be visiting Gigi tomorrow."

"Oh, I see, shame. How about I pack you food to bring to her?"

"That would be great. Gigi is going to love it, thank you so much."

Lydia was petting Boyfriend, as he laid on her stomach, "Will,"

"Sup?"

"What do you call mama and papa?" Lizzie looked at Lydia, then looked at Will. She was a little curious now too, "I mean, you used to call them by their names, or Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, but you called them Mama and Papa too…"

"I don't know, I guess, I just avoid the situation." Will answered quietly, so that their mother wouldn't hear.

Lizzie laughed, "that's so typical you." She smacked him. "You can call her Sharon, and you can call papa Raphael. It's their names."

"It's a little weird…" Will said. "I'll just avoid it for as long as I can."

"What do you call Charlie's parents?" Lydia asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bingley. I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face if I called them Bert and Patty."

"I'd stick to the Mr. and Mrs. too." Lizzie agreed. "Lyds, more popcorn?"

"Yes please!" Lizzie got up and walked to the kitchen, where she was ambushed by her mother.

"Elizabeth," her mother was standing a little too close for her liking. Her arms grasped hers tightly.

Lizzie didn't know how to react. She furrowed her eyes, "I was just getting more popcorn mama."

"No, when did you and William happen? I just- I'm surprised."

"So was I, so was he. Believe me…"

"Did the two of you talk about what happened?"

"Yes Mama,"

"And he's willing to get back with you after four years?"

"He's not taking me _back_. I'm not taking him back. We're adults, and agreed that this maybe wasn't a bad idea."

"I missed having him around here. Will knows he's welcome here all the time."

"Yes mama, he does, I'm sure. I'm just not sure you're reason enough for him to come over." Lizzie laughed, landing a slightly harsh, but hilarious joke."

Lizzie's mom laughed at it too, "I just don't want you breaking his heart again."

"What makes you think he won't break mine."

"I know how stupid crazy in love he is with you, but I know you love your dreams too."

"Mama," Lizzie called her mom, pulling a fresh batch of popcorn from the microwave, "no one's heart is going to break."

Lizzie plopped on the couch next to will after handing Lydia the popcorn.

"You okay Goose?" Will whispered to her.

"Yeah…" Lizzie said in a delayed response. "You know i'm not going to break your heart right?"

"I know." He pulled her in close for a hug.

Half an hour later, dinner was ready and Mrs. Bennet called them to the dining room.

Will sat next to Mrs. Bennet, next to Lydia, next to Mr. Bennet, next to Lizzie.

They made small talk until about half way, when Mrs. Bennet's questions started to pour in.

When did this happen?

What are you going to do next?

Four years is a long time, why now?

And so much more that Lizzie and Will weren't prepared to answer. "I can take Lizzie to the airport tomorrow." Lydia said.

"Perfect." Lizzie smiled.

"Thank you for dinner, it was great." Will meant for Mrs. Bennet. Lizzie and Lydia bursts laughing. They knew that he had been waiting for her to make eye contact with him before he spoke. He started to blush slightly.

"What are you two laughing at?" she asked.

"Nothing Mama," Lydia answered, "William just doesn't know what name to call you."

"I told him he can call you Sharon."

"William, you know you used to call me mom. But if you want you can call me Sharon."

"Thanks Sharon…" He paused.

"That sounded weird." Lydia said. "Just call her mama."


	19. Chapter 19

WOWOWOWOWW. I know I said that I was going to try to get this story done, but so much has been happening. School, the stupid boy I wasted so much time on, work, new tv shows, and family stuff got pretty crazy and my life has been pretty crazy. Things are sort of slowing down, but at the same time, it's not... **I'm in Spain right now.** WUT. I'm in Madrid for 5 weeks, then I'm going to Rome for a study abroad program. And, while I was out, I got a bunch of emails reviewing this story. I partially forgot about it, but today, while I was taking the metro, I reread what I did have and I remembered why it had become so hard to write about it. This story can go one of two ways, most of you that actually read it are probably going to hate it. That's okay. I'm sharing my story with you, so make it your own, imagine a different scenario, or a different problem; have creative freedom to think about what other obstacles Lizzie and Will might need to overcome. Then if you'd like, share them with me, and the other people reading this story.

_Foreverandeverandever thank you for reading._

Dinner ended and Mr and Mrs. Bennet offered to clean the table.

"So we have to say bye tonight?" Will asked.

"Yeah, unless you show up at the airport again. But you're not going to, because you're going to be with Gigi."

"Do you not want me to?"

"I do, but I want you two to talk or whatever. I told you before that I didn't want to come between you two."

Will and Lizzie were outside leaning against his car.

"You'll come visit soon right?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course. And until I do, we'll be having all the skype sex."

"It's not as good as the regular kind." Lizzie leaned into him. She reached down and felt his penis. "I like feeling how hard you get from me touching you." She let go and whispered in his ear, "Or not touching you."

Lizzie pushed her body closer to his, "you know how much my body craves your hands all over it. When you pull on my hair and make me moan and make me scream in pleasure."

Will grabbed Lizzie by the wrists, "fuck you're not supposed to do that to me Goose."

"Why not?" She winked.

"Come home with me tonight?"

"I don't think so Mr. Darcy. My sister and I are going to get facials- mud masks…."

Lizzie corrected herself.

"Fine."

"Goodnight William."

"Goodnight Elizabeth." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

He sort of froze, "sorry, that just came out. I wasn't-"

"I love you too Stud." She kissed him on the lips.

When Lizzie was back in Derbyshire she was swamped with paperwork. She had been trying to recover from the two days she missed when she went back home. She had three reports to file, a presentation to finish for Nicholas and on top of that, she needed to decide whether she was going to take the job with Greg Spencer or not. First thing was first though, she needed to unplug her TV. Lizzie was sitting on the couch, reading the reports, and charts. It was usually so easy for her to get distracted, but rather than the distraction coming from the TV, she sat remembering the dirty things she and Will did on the couch. _Damn it Lizzie, you need to stop, and get some work done._ Lizzie got up and sat on the floor with her back to the TV, and kept working on the report. She had analyzed some data, and was working on putting it into a presentation. It was too difficult, except that she kept getting distracted by her growling stomach. She could use a break, she had been working really hard after all.

She changed into decent clothes and walked outside. She hadn't texted Will all day because she knew he was going to be busy with Gigi. She ordered Chinese food for herself and waited. All of a sudden, she was very aware about how much her life had changed in the last couple of weeks. Before she and Will got back together, she was obsessed with her television. She would get distracted from a show, but now, she didn't have too much time to watch, if she wasn't working, eating or sleeping, she was talking to Will. Will started to consume her life again, and with very little effort.

Was it bad that she was just letting him? Things were similar to how they were before. If their time apart didn't change all that much, what was the point of them separating in the first place.

Lizzie was stuck in this cycle of thinking and overthinking everything she and Will had done. She was scared of it changing. She stared at the food in front of her, then back at her phone. Would she talk to him about it? Should she?


End file.
